


Positive

by collinscosmicentity



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, marnie is mean, mentions of divorce, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collinscosmicentity/pseuds/collinscosmicentity
Summary: A one night stand, that's all it was supposed to be. Until the unexpected happened.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, angst, asshole!Rob, pregnancy, morning sickness, fluff(barely), mentions of separation and divorce
> 
> This is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to The Benedict family or others involved.

_**Positive.** _

Staring down at the plastic stick in your hands, you could feel your heart pick up its pace. It was one night. “I guess one night is all it takes.” You muttered, throwing the stick away that changed your life forever.

Washing your hands, you ran them over your face. Yeah, you always wanted kids but not like this. You’d thought you’d be married, or at least in a long term relationship. Instead, you had a one night affair with a good friend. Now, you were pregnant. How could you let this happen?

 **-About 5 weeks ago, SPN Pittsburgh Con 2018-**  

_You usually enjoyed conventions. I mean, the panels, the ops, meeting fans. It was all the best. Unless you have serious sexual tension going on with your good friend, who had just made it worse in the opening of the con. Him performing turned you on like no tomorrow._

_How did you even end up having some sort of feelings for Rob Benedict? You guess it started when you met him in Season 11. You’d had a few episodes as your character throughout Season 9 and 10. You played a hunter, who resurrected Castiel in season 9 after April stabbed him._

_It was unknown how your character had revived him until it was revealed in the season 11 finale, that your character was a Nephilim, Gabriel being your father. You were promoted to a series regular in seasons 12 & 13, resulting in more cons to attend_

_While appearing at cons, you became close with Rob, Rich, and their group of friends. Obviously, you were friends with everyone but it was more natural of a friendship with them. You guess that was your downfall. You got close to Rob and you developed something._

_You found him attractive, I mean who wouldn’t? There was a gap in your ages, sure but it wasn’t that big a one. You wondered if what you were feeling was actual genuine feelings, or lust._

_So here you were, sitting at the hotel bar. You were on the road to drunk but not quite there yet. You came with Rob and Rich, along with the rest of Louden Swain but they went off to talk to some old buddies, leaving you alone at the bar._

_About 10 minutes later, you feel a hand on the small of your back, making you jump in surprise. Turning around, ready to push away whoever touched you, you calmed down when you saw it was Rob._

_“Jesus Rob, you scared the crap out of me. What happened to the rest of the guys?”_

_Sitting down next to you,he answered. “Ah over there somewhere. Felt bad for leaving you alone.” his words just barely slurring together ._

_Feeling the heat rush to your cheeks, you smiled. “Well, I appreciate you coming back and hanging out with me.” you replied, placing a hand on his upper thigh._

_You don’t know if it was the alcohol clouding your judgement and making you more confident or if it was his performance earlier, but you wanted- no **needed**  him._

_Feeling him tense up slightly, you worried you went too far, quickly removing it. He had just separated from his wife and he probably wasn’t ready. They weren’t even legally divorced. You were surprised when he grabbed your hand, pulling you closer to him, placing his hand right above the dip of your ass._

_Rob leaned into your ear, talking only loud enough so you could hear. “You know if you want me, just tell me, because I want you. So bad.”_

_Feeling your knees buckle slightly, the heat already settling between your legs, you answered him, voice barely above a whisper. “I want you. Take me.”_

_That’s all he needed to hear to grab your hand, throwing down money for your and his drinks, pulling you out of the bar._

_You two had barely made to the elevator before he pinned you against the wall. Grabbing the back of his neck with both hands, you pressed your lips against his. Your lips moved in sync with his, his tongue swiping along your bottom lip for access. Letting him in, you let one of your hands wander to his hair, tugging slightly. Groaning in your mouth, he grinded against you, a hard on quickly forming._

_The elevator dinged, signaling that you were on his floor. Pulling apart, he led you to his room. Rob unlocked the door, letting you in before him. As soon as the door shut, you began unzipping your dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving you in only your bra and panties._

_Rob’s eyes darkened, looking you up and down. “God damn..” He muttered under his breath. You stepped towards him, putting on your best innocent look. “Like what you see Robbie?” you say, biting your lip._

_“Fuck yes I do.” Shedding his suit jacket, he lifted his shirt over his head, leaving him bare on top._

_He placed his hands on your hips, pulling you close to him. He began kissing down your neck, stopping to suck on your pulse, resulting in a soft moan to escape your lips. As his hands moved to cup your ass underneath your panties, you pulled him towards the bed, falling when the back of your knees hit the edge._

_Continuing his assault on your neck, you reached down, working on his belt. Finally, you got it undone, working his pants down his legs._

_Rob began kissing down your stomach, never breaking eye contact until he got to your panty line. Hooking his fingers in the sides of your panties, he pulled them all the way down your legs, tossing them somewhere in his room._

_His eyes were clouded with lust, his bottom lip going between his teeth when he saw your most intimate area._

_Kissing and nipping at your inner thighs, he pressed a kiss to your clit, making you buck your hips up._

_Pressing his hand on your lower abdomen, he kept you still on the bed._

_“Don’t need you moving too much, baby girl. Might get in the way of what I want to do to you.”_

_Trying to be as still as possible, he licked a stripe up your folds, smirking up at you._

_“You taste amazing baby.” before diving back in, licking and sucking at your clit._

_Letting out a loud squeal, you fisted your hand in his hair, pushing your hips as close as they could get to his face._

_“More Robbie, please..” You said breathlessly_

_Almost immediately,  he slowly push two fingers inside of you, thrusting them in and out, tantalizingly slow. Looking up, Rob saw you leant back against the pillows, letting out whines of pleasure._

_“Want me to go faster baby?” He asked, slowly picking up the pace of his fingers. Nodding, not trusting your voice, his fingers moved faster. Curling them, he leaned back down, sucking and nibbling at your clit._

_Feeling the burn in your abdomen you knew you were close. Gripping onto his hair tight, you arched your back off the bed._

_“Fuck yes right there-” you cut yourself off with loud cry of his name. He chuckled against you, the vibration nearly making you cum right then._

_“I’m gonna cum-fuck!” You swore, as his fingers grazed your sweet spot, tumbling you over the edge. His fingers worked you through your orgasm._

_“You are so sexy when you cum.” pressing a final kiss to your clit, he moved back up your body._

_Pushing off his boxers, he positioned himself at your entrance, looking at you for approval.  Even drunk, he was a gentleman. You nodded, hissing when he teased your folds with his tip._

_Slowly, he pushed into you, inch by inch, letting out a deep groan when he was all the way inside._

_Hissing at the stretch, you wrapped your legs around his hips. Giving the okay for him to move, he started thrusting at a slow pace, going all the way out and back in._

_“You’re so fucking tight, feel so good.”  He muttered into your ear, his hips picking up their pace as he buried himself deeper into you._

_You felt like complete putty in his arms, you were feeling pure pleasure. “Faster please baby.” you whimpered out, your hands now in his hair._

_Rob’s face was buried in your neck, kissing and sucking hickeys on your body. Listening to your command, he thrusted his hips fast and hard, his tip grazing your sweet spot with every thrust, driving you closer and closer to the edge._

_His hands gripped your hips, holding you steady, the only sounds in the room being the mixed moans, heavy breathing and skin slapping against each other._

_Reaching down between your bodies, you rubbed your clit to the timing of his thrusts, pushing yourself to your release._

_“I’m so close Rob, fucking shit-” you let out a loud mewl when his head pressed against your sweet spot._

_“Almost there baby. Shit you feel so tight and warm around me.” His thrusts were getting erratic, his hips hitting yours with every powerful thrust._

_With one more thrust, you were coming undone, writhing in pleasure underneath him, legs shaking. Your orgasm washed over you in waves, your pussy clenching around him, which triggered Rob’s release._

_His hips stuttering, he let out a guttural moan, filling you with his seed, burying himself as deep as possible. The only thing being heard at that moment was your heavy breathing in post-orgasmic bliss._

_Rob slowly pulled out of you, collapsing next to you on the bed. The silence was deafening, you being the first to speak once your breathing had semi calmed down._

_“Wow that was…something.” Hearing a soft chuckle as Rob turned to look at you, he caressed your cheek with his hand, pressing his lips against yours for a split second._

_“Thanks I really needed that Y/N.” He replied, turning away from you, closing his eyes, the exhaustion from your activities combined with the alcohol setting in._

_Letting out a soft sigh, you got comfortable, feeling your eyes begin to close. Hearing Rob’s soft snores, you smiled, content with what you just did._

_And then, morning came. You woke up before Rob did, figuring it was probably best to leave before anyone saw. The guilt settled in the pit of your stomach as you looked at Rob’s sleeping figure, still naked from last night. He just separated from his wife and you slept with him. You let it happen. You wanted it to happen._

_Getting off of the bed, you began to collect your clothing that had been scattered around the room. You slid your underwear back up your legs, beginning to put on your bra, when you hear a throat clear behind you._

_Turning towards Rob, you gave him a shy smile. “I was just leaving, don’t worry.” You told him, hooking your bra behind your back._

_“We slept together, didn’t we?” Nodding in response to him, he groaned, running his hands over his face. “Y/N Me and my wife just split up. How could you let this happen?”_

_Scoffing, pulling your dress on. “It takes two to tango Rob. It wasn’t all on me. You wanted it as much as I did.”_

_Rob huffed, pulling on his boxers. “We’ll talk later. Just go. This was a mistake.”_

_Feeling a pang in your chest, you grabbed your phone and room key, leaving his room. When you got back to your hotel room, you shut the door behind you, sliding down it, knees to your chest. Tears pooled in your eyes, beginning to fall down your cheeks. You felt guilty. He was obviously more drunk than you had thought, if he didn’t remember much. Things would never be the same between you two. Going into the contacts on your phone, you pressed the contact of the person you trusted most._

_A “Hello?” came through the speaker. “Mandy? It’s Y/N. I did something and I’m freaking out. I need you.”_

_The rest of the con came and went, along with you and Rob avoiding each other like the plague. You never talked about that night during that con or anytime you hung out with them afterwards. It was almost like that night didn’t happen._

**-Present, SPN Chicago Con-**

This was the fifth test you took over the past 3 days. There’s no way it was a false positive. You were pregnant with Rob’s baby.

How were you going to explain this? How would this affect your job? What were you going to tell Rob?

You were startled out of your thoughts by your phone alarm going off, signaling you needed to be down in the green room, in order to be on time for the convention. Gripping the bathroom counter, you stared at yourself in the mirror. “You can do this. Just act like there’s nothing wrong. You’re an actress. You got this.”

Making your way down to the green room, you pulled the door open, sighing a breath of relief when you looked around, not seeing Rob anywhere in the greenroom. You needed to tell him, but you were thankful it wasn’t right now.

Sitting down on the couch, you played with your nails, your foot tapping nervously on the ground. _“How am I gonna tell Rob? Will he even believe me? Will he question if it’s his? Obviously he will, he doesn’t know what I get up to in my free time which is nothing so it’s definitely his-”_  “Nina! Yoo hoo.” Rich clapped his hands in your face.

Staring up at him, you smiled politely. “Hey Rich what’s up?”

Pointing at your foot, he chuckled. “Wanna tell me why your foot is going a mile a minute and pounding against the floor like a drum?”

Almost immediately, you slowed your foot, your face becoming hot with embarrassment. “O-oh just some stuff, don’t worry about it.”

Taking the spot next to you on the couch, he turned you to look at him. “Well it’s obviously some very serious stuff if it has you giving road rash to the carpet. Tell me what’s happening. We can’t have another nervous wreck on our hands, we already got Robbie.”

Letting out a small laugh at his joke, you relaxed. “Okay, I found something out and I’m happy but scared.” He motioned for you to continue. Letting out a deep sigh, you prepared for a storm of either, happiness or disappointment. “Now, I’m only telling you because I need to tell someone before I burst. I’m pregnant.” you explained, letting the last part of your sentence turn into a whisper.

Rich’s eyes widened, immediately falling to your stomach. “Like.. with a baby?”

Rolling your eyes, you hit him across the back of the head. “Seriously Rich? Yes with a baby!” you whisper yelled at him.

“Well uh,congratulations? Is this a congratulatory moment or?”

Shrugging, you looked at the floor. “Kinda yeah. Always wanted kids just thought it’d be a bit later but i’m happy…. Until I tell the father.”

Sitting up straight, Rich leaned in closer. “Who even is the father?”

Just as you were about to answer, the door swung open, revealing Rob, Matt, and Matt’s wife Mandy. Walking inside the green room, Rob sat down at a table with the rest of Louden Swain. Rich stood up to go talk to Matt, leaving you alone.

You found your eyes traveling to Rob. Seeing him laugh with the band, just looking genuinely happy made you happy. This happiness would be ripped away when you told him.

He already had a son with his ex-wife. He wouldn’t want another kid. Especially after he told you it was a mistake.

 _“Maybe you shouldn’t tell him. You don’t have to tell anyone who the father is. You’re perfectly capable of taking care of a child on your own.”_ You thought to yourself.

Standing up, you made your way to the refreshments table, trying to distract yourself. This proved to be a bad idea in the end, because the second you got a whiff of the food they had out, you felt your breakfast starting to rise to your throat.

Holding onto your abdomen, you speed walked to the bathroom in the green room, shutting the door behind you, flinching as it shut loudly. Kneeling down, you emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Groaning, you flushed the toilet, leaning back against the cold tile on the wall. Hearing a light knock, you spoke softly. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Y/N can I come in?” Relaxing when you realized it was Mandy, you replied with a short “yes”. Opening the door just enough so she could come in, quickly closing it again behind her, she made her way over to you on the floor.

“So I’m guessing the tests you had me get you came out positive huh?” Mandy said kneeling down, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

Nodding, you released a breath. “God Mandy what am I gonna do? I’m not ready to be a parent. I can just barely take care of myself.”

Mandy let out a quiet giggle. “You know I said those exact things when I found out I was pregnant with Mack, even though we were trying. It’s scary, but trust me when I say that you can get through this, with or without him.” she finished, rubbing your arm gently.

Placing your hand on your stomach, you felt a smile come across your face. “I know, I just want the best for them. I don’t want it to grow up without a father.”

“Have you told him yet?” Biting your lip, you looked at your legs. “How do I tell him Mandy? I can’t just walk up to him and be like ‘Oh hey, by the way, remember when we had sex? Well now I’m pregnant because my dumbass forgot to refill her birth control and didn’t tell you to use a condom.’ That’ll work out well.” you explained sarcastically.

Mandy sighed, helping you off the floor just as a knock bounced off the walls of the small bathroom.

“Miss Y/L/N? It’s time for your panel.” Your PA said through the door.

Internally groaning, you hugged Mandy, exiting the bathroom, relieved that Rob had already left to introduce you.

Making your way backstage, you waited for them to call your name. Hearing Rich scream it out, you went onstage, waving at the crowd and hugging Rich. Making eye contact with Rob as he left the stage, you felt your chest tighten, finding it harder to breathe, but you pushed through it. **  
**

After the panel, you were relieved. The stage lights were extremely hot, you felt nauseous the whole time, and you were practically jumping out of your skin at the thought of telling Rob.

Walking off the stage avoiding any contact with Rob, you quickly passed by anyone in the way, going into an empty room to collect yourself. Sitting in a chair, you took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

After a few breaths, your heart stopped racing. Staring at the floor, you were mulling over the thought of telling Rob. He had been one of your closest friends before this and now you were like strangers. Would this baby drive an even bigger rift between you two?

“Y/N?” Your head shot up at the voice.  _ **Rob**_. Clearing your throat, you spoke back. “H-hey.”

Making his way over to you in long strides, he stood in front of you. Standing up in front of him, you looked anywhere but his eyes.

“Y/N. What is going on with you? Why have you been avoiding me?”

“Nothing is going on. I just can’t look at you the same since that night okay?”

Rolling his eyes, Rob crossed his arms. “Don’t give me that excuse! You looked at me just fine after that. We’ve hung out plenty of times since then. So tell me the damn truth.”

Feeling the anger start to take over, you took a deep breath. “Rob please. Just leave it alone.”

“I won’t leave it alone Y/N! I want you to tell me why a person I deeply care for can’t stand to look at me for more than 5 seconds without looking away, like they’re disgusted by me.” Rob exclaimed, his voice raising into a yell.

“I can’t stand to look at you because it just reminds me that I can never forget what happened that night. Because, it reminds me that I’m gonna have to see a reminder of that night that you said was a mistake for the rest of my life!” You yelled back, your voice breaking towards the end.

“What do you mean ‘The rest of your life’?!”

“Oh my god. I’m pregnant Rob! That clear enough for you?!”

Rob stood frozen in his spot, your words hitting him like a truck.

Realizing what you just said, your eyes widened. This isn’t how you wanted to tell him. Not even close.

“Rob? S-say something please.” you softly pleaded, tears welling up in your eyes.

“Is it mine?” His voice broke through the silence. Shuffling on your feet, your teary eyes moved to his shoes. “Wouldn’t be telling you if it wasn’t.” you croaked out. “God, Rob i’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I-”

You were cut off by Rob turning on his heel and walking out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. Letting out a choked sob, you held your stomach protectively as the tears fell from your eyes, your blurred vision just staring at the door that he walked out of.

“We’ll be okay, you hear me? Mommy loves you.” You spoke to your stomach through your tears.

**We’ll be okay.**

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, fluff if you blink, asshole!Rob, pregnancy stuff, swearing
> 
> This is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to The Benedict family or others involved.

After the disastrous conversation with Rob, you had to pull yourself together long enough to finish up the con duties you had left. You were an actress, it was your job to pretend. In this case, you were pretending you were fine, when in reality, you were breaking apart.

Sitting on the bed in your hotel room, you started looking up OBGYNs in Los Angeles. Luckily, you weren’t needed for a lot of Season 14, allowing you to enjoy your pregnancy at home instead of in Vancouver. A loud knock on the door pulled you out of the focus you had on your phone.

Looking at the time, you furrowed your brows. It was midnight, why would someone need you this late? Setting your phone off to the side, you got off the bed, going to the door and unlocking it.

Opening it, you rolled your eyes, about to shut it when a foot stopped it from closing. “What do you want Rob?” He slowly pushed the door back open with his hand. “We need to talk.”

“I think your actions spoke loud and clear.” He gave you a look, begging you to let him in with his eyes. Sighing, moving to the side so he could come in. “You have 5 minutes.”

Releasing a breath of relief, Rob came inside your hotel room, looking around.

Sitting yourself back down on the bed, you looked at him. “Well? Talk.”

Letting out a deep breath, he leaned against the desk and made eye contact with you. “I’m sorry for walking out. I should’ve stayed.” Shrugging, you replied. “It’s whatever, Rob. It was a lot to process. Can we talk about this like adults now?” Motioning for you to continue, Rob moved to sit in a chair.

Folding your hands together and setting them on your lap, you took a breath. “I’m staying in Los Angeles throughout my pregnancy, with the exception of a few trips to film here and there. I would love if you would be apart of this baby’s life, but if you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

Rob took a second to absorb the information, running his hand through his hair. “Okay. Uh- I wanna be apart of its life. It’s both of our faults for not using protection, so we should be in this together.” Feeling a weight lift off your chest, you smiled at him. “Thank you. So, when I get back to L.A. I’ll make my first appointment and we can take it from there. Sound good?”

Nodding in agreement, Rob stood from his seat. “Yeah, just text me the details, I’ll be there. Promise” Before you could even respond, he was out the door. Frowning, you muttered to yourself, while getting under the covers for bed. “Well goodbye to you too”

It’s been almost 2 weeks since the con ended and there was barely any word from Rob, except from the occasional, “Are you okay” texts, which was better than nothing, you guess. At least you knew he still cared.

Texting him once again, you reminded him  _again_  of the time and place for your first ultrasound. Hitting send, he immediately read it, not responding.

Groaning in frustration and anger, you tossed your phone to the side. Running your hand through your hair, anxiety started to bubble in the pit of your stomach. You  _really_  didn’t want to go through the first ultrasound alone.

Making your way to the bathroom, you looked at yourself in the mirror. “It’s okay Y/N. He’ll show. He promised that he would.” You hadn’t even noticed that almost instinctively, you had began to make slow circles over your belly. Letting a soft smile grace your features, you felt tears well up in your eyes. “God kid, you’re making me so emotional.” You spoke, laughing quietly.

A few hours later, you were in the waiting room for your appointment. Tapping the pen on the clipboard of the form you had to fill out, you looked at the clock. 10 minutes until your appointment time and Rob was nowhere to be seen.

Checking your phone once again, you huffed when you saw nothing from Rob. “ _He’ll be here_.” You thought. But honestly? You were just saying that to make yourself feel better. He’d be here by now if he was gonna show.

“Y/N Y/L/N?” The nurse spoke from the door. Swallowing down the anxiety that was forming, you smiled politely at the nurse. Taking you back, she took down your weight, placing you in a room.

After doing a quick workup, she stood up from the chair she was sat in.“The doctor will be in shortly.” She gave you a soft smile, leaving the room.

Looking around the room, you looked at the ultrasound machine, just sitting there. While waiting for the doctor, you scrolled through Instagram, stopping when you saw that Rob posted a photo. He was out to lunch with the band. You gritted your teeth, you had let him know about this appointment days ago. Locking your phone and setting it back into your bag, you tried to ignore the anger that was bubbling inside you.

A soft knock came at the door, opening after a few moments. “Hello Ms. Y/L/N. I’m Dr. Robbins and I’ll be giving you your first checkup of many in your pregnancy. How are you feeling?” She explained as she sat on the chair.

“Well, the sickness hasn’t been completely terrible. I’m a bit more tired than usual but I’m feeling pretty good.”

Giving you a pleasant smile, she marked it down in her computer. “And you wrote you think you’re about 6 weeks, give or take?” Nodding in agreement, you spoke up. “Almost 7 now I think.” Tapping a few things on her computer, she looked back up at you.

“So, you know the exact date of conception?” “9th of June.” you blurted out. How could you forget?

Setting her computer down, Dr. Robbins moved over to the ultrasound machine, turning it on. “Well then, let’s get a look at this baby. Lay back.” Laying back, you lifted up your shirt to just below your boobs, tensing a bit when she put the cool gel on your stomach.

Moving the wand around your stomach, she hit a few buttons. Looking over at the monitor, you saw a small grey blob in the middle of the screen. “I-is that it?” Nodding, she pressed a button. Suddenly, a loud thumping filled the room. The anger you felt towards Rob, any anxiety you had, faded away, at the sound of your baby’s heartbeat.

Wiping away the tears, you smiled at the little blob that would become your baby. After a few more minutes of her explaining different things, she wiped the gel off your stomach, allowing you to sit up.  

“So you’re looking at March 4th, 2019 as a due date. However, you could earlier or could go later. It’s up to the baby. Other than that everything looks good and the baby is growing perfectly normal. I’ll see you next month.” She explained, standing up from the chair and handing you the printed versions of the sonogram.

Feeling a weight lift off your shoulders, you shook her hand, getting off the exam table as she left the room. Looking at the pictures, you ran your thumb over the blob. Switching your gaze to the empty chair that the father or family members usually sit in, your anger resurfaced.

Getting back home, you unlocked the door, pushing it open and slamming the door behind you. “ _How **dare**  he? He said he’d be there!_” You groaned in frustration.

You weren’t one for confrontation but you nearly went to Rob’s house and tore him a new one. Yeah, there’d be other ultrasounds but, this one, the  _first_  one is important. Grabbing your phone, you opened his contact, sending him a message.

**“ _Thanks for nothing_.” **Setting your phone on the coffee table after sending the message, you laid down on the couch, quickly wiping away any tears that wanted to fall. You shouldn’t cry over him. Curling up with a blanket, you closed your eyes, falling asleep to help you cope with the anger and disappointment you felt towards Rob.

You were startled awake by a sharp knock on your front door. Grumbling, you got up and opened the front door. There stood Rob, with a look of relief on his face. He pulled you into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around you, shutting the door behind him.

Pushing him away, you looked at him with confusion and anger. “What the hell?”

“You didn’t answer your phone for 3 hours. You don’t do that! You never leave your phone unanswered during the day for that long!” Furrowing your brows, you looked at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, 3 hours had passed since your laid down for a “quick nap”. “I was sleeping. No need to throw a fit.”

Continuing his tangent, Rob ran his hand down his face in annoyance. “You couldn’t let anyone know that? I was worried. God, I thought something happened to you and our baby.”

“ _He did **not** just say that. He didn’t even care enough to come to the appointment._” Anger flared in your veins, as you let a frustrated scream, making Rob jump. 

“No! You don’t get to come here and play worried daddy after you bailed on me! I had an ultrasound today Rob. Did you come? No. Instead you were out to lunch with the guys, even though I told you in advance.”

“It was important. We’re working on the next album and it’s been busy. Lunch was a meeting. There will be other ultrasounds Y/N.” He tried to reach out for you, but you backed up, your hands balling into fists.

“ **You don’t get it!**  Yes there will be other ultrasounds, I know that. But this was the first one Rob! The one to make sure everything’s okay. The one to make sure that there’s a heartbeat. The one that I didn’t wanna be alone at just in case something was wrong.” Your voice began to break, your eyes filling up with tears. “I had no one to hold my hand. No one to tell me everything was gonna be okay. You were supposed to be that someone. Like you promised me!”

Rob stood there stunned. You never yelled like that. Even at the con when you told him, you had been calmer.

Grabbing the ultrasound pictures, you thrust them into his hand, wiping away the tears with the back of your hand. “Here. They’re fine. Healthy. Growing normal.” You lowered your voice back down to a normal octave, turning away from him.

Rob stood there, running his thumb over the grey spot that would become your guy’s baby. He let out a deep sigh, knowing he fucked up. Truth be told, he was scared. Just like you. He used the band as an excuse. He  _knew_  this appointment was important and he flaked out of it like a complete jerk. It’d been years since he’d dealt with this kind of thing,  but he was married when he did.

He was scared and paranoid about what people would say when you finally announced it. Rob hadn’t even announced his separation from his wife, he had just stopped wearing the ring everywhere, and now he’d have to explain that he got you pregnant.

Rich had tried to tell him to go, that he’d regret it if he didn’t and boy, was he right. Rob just stood there, Rich’s words echoing in his mind, of when Rob told him that he was scared.

“ _You think **she’s**  not scared? She’s growing a human inside of her. She’s probably terrified. Y/N is leaning on you for support because it’s your baby too whether you like it or not. Stop being a pussy and go to the appointment and be supportive.”_

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Rob’s strained voice broke out into the silence. The tears in his eyes, falling down his face.

Turning to face him, you broke down in sobs. “Don’t say you’re sorry when you’re not!” Taking her in his arms, Rob let her cry into his chest. “I am, I’m sorry. For being an immature bastard about this. For not being supportive. I’m so damn sorry, Y/N.” Pulling back, you looked down at your feet, muttering,

“Sometimes sorry, isn’t enough Rob.” Gripping her face in his hands gently, he forced you to look at him.

“I will do everything in my power to make it enough. I’ll go to every appointment, I’ll do anything you need me to. I’ll be there for you to lean on. Please, just give me one more chance. I promise you, I wanna be a father to this baby.”.  

Staring into his deep blue eyes, you softened. “One more chance Rob. If you screw it up I swear-” He cut you off quickly exclaiming, “I won’t. I promise.”

Moving the two of you over to the couch, he laid you down, so your head was on his lap. His fingers began to work their way through your hair, calming you down.

Burying your head into his lap more, you mumbled. “I’m still really fuckin’ pissed at you.”

Letting out a chuckle, Rob used one hand to draw circles on your back. “I know. But at least you’re a calm pissed.”

A small grin came across your face, holding in a short laugh. “Shut up, Benedict.”

He returned the grin, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. This is how things were between you before. Playful banter and sweet moments.

You reached down, grabbing his hand that was on your back, and moving it to your stomach. Interlacing your fingers, your hand molded almost perfectly against his. Resting them against your stomach, you felt content.

Rob smiled, thinking about the coming months when he’d actually be able to feel the baby. The nerves were very slowly being replaced by excitement.

This baby would be one of the best things to happen to you two. You just know it.

Hearing soft snores from above you, Rob’s mouth was opened slightly, his head leaned back over the top the couch. Smiling, you closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming of your little family.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is starting to show, which makes this all the more real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild angst, fluff, morning sickness, mild panic attack
> 
> This is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to The Benedict family or others involved.

It had been about a month since your and Rob’s small reconciliation and things were going great. He had stepped up, being there for you as much as possible without getting annoying. You could only hope that it would last.

Now you were sitting on a plane, on your way another convention. Luckily, you had Rob with you…mainly because he didn’t want you to fly alone in case you got sick.

**3 days ago**

_“Rob, I’ll be fine to fly on my own. I’m only 11 weeks along. It’s perfectly safe.” you explained, while packing your suitcase._

_Standing in the doorway, Rob huffed and crossed his arms. “But what if you get bad nausea or something? Who will be there to help you through it?”_

_“Me, myself, and I.” You finished, zipping your suitcase up._

_“Y/N, we both know that the second it gets bad, you turn into the clingiest person in the world. I’m offering to be the person you can cling to.” He spoke, while coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist, his hands resting on your belly._

_Leaning back into his touch, you hummed, pretending to think about it. “Fine. But only if I get the window seat.”_

_Smiling, Rob pecked your cheek, giving you a light squeeze. “Deal.”_

**Now**

To be fair, you didn’t put up much of a fight. You liked hanging out with Rob. You liked Rob in general. Adjusting in your seat, you turned to look at him. His eyes were fully trained on his movie, the tip of his tongue peeking out slightly from his lips. That happens when he’s focused on something, you noticed.

Oh god, did you have feelings for Rob? No. There’s no way. You thought you got it out of your system when you had sex. _“I’m sure it’s nothing. I’m just admiring an attractive man is all…An attractive man who I've seen naked, and is one of my best friends, and the father of my child. Fuck.”_   you swore to yourself.

Leaning back, you switched your focus from Rob, to the window. Closing your eyes, you got as comfortable as you could in an airplane seat, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Next thing you know, Rob is running his fingers through your hair, gently shaking you awake. “We landed Y/N. Time to wake up.”

Grumbling, you opened one eye. “How long was I out?”

Standing from his seat, Rob stretched his arms over his head. “An hour or so.”

Reaching in the overhead compartment, he grabbed both of your carry ons, moving to make his way off the plane.

You rubbed your eyes, making sure you had everything that was with you in your seat before going and catching up with Rob.

20 minutes later, you were in the elevator of the hotel after getting checked in. The nausea was rearing its ugly head. At least it was after the flight. Leaning your head on Rob’s shoulder, you practically molded into his side. Rob was right. You did get clingy.

“You feeling sick?” Rob asked, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

Nodding, not trusting yourself to speak in case everything decided to come up. Hearing the ding of the elevator, you detached yourself from Rob, b-lining to the trash can in the hall. Luckily your flight landed at night, so most people were in their rooms or down in registration, instead of in the hall where you were about to throw up. Emptying the contents of your stomach, you felt Rob come over and lift your hair from your face, pulling it into a makeshift ponytail.

Groaning in frustration, you stood up straight, wiping the corner of your mouth with your sleeve. “Thanks. I guess nothing says welcome to Denver like vomit.”

Laughing softly at your joke, he grinned. “No problem. Like I said, We’re in this together.” Taking your hand in his, he intertwined your fingers, walking you to your room.

Stopping in front of your door, you turned to face him.

“You’re the best. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow?”

“I’m sure you’ll see me around. You sure you’ll be okay?” His grip on your hand tightened slightly, signaling his concern.

Putting your free hand on his shoulder , you smiled. “I’m a big girl Robbie. I’ll text if I need you. Go get settled.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek, removing your other hand from his.

“W-well, if you need me, I’m a floor above. Room 181.” He breathed out, his face a light crimson color.

Opening your hotel room door, you turned to face him once more. “I’ll be fine. Goodnight Rob.” Turning on your heel, you shut the door behind you, throwing your stuff on the floor.

Falling back on the bed, you let out a loud sigh. You liked him. A lot. Running your hands over your face in frustration, you mentally screamed. This situation was so messed up. Usually when you like someone, you ask them out. Not sleep with them and fall pregnant.

Deciding to stop wallowing, you got up and showered, getting the smell of airplane off of you. Once getting out of the shower,  you dried off, throwing on sweatpants and a tank top. You were about to exit the bathroom when you noticed yourself in the mirror, or rather, your stomach. There was a small roundness beginning to form in your front. Placing your hand on the bump, your eyes welled up with tears. This was real. You were having a baby.

Leaving the bathroom, you laid down in a ball on the bed. You wanted to be happy. You really did. You loved this baby, you weren’t denying that. But then it hit you, this baby would be switched between two homes, constantly going between you and Rob. You didn’t want that for your baby. You didn’t realize you were crying until the tears covered the pillowcase. Feeling your chest tighten, you tried to breathe through it. Your mind was racing.  _What if the baby likes Rob more and doesn’t like me? What if things get ugly between Rob and me and the baby is put in the middle?_ **  
**

Grabbing your phone, your finger hovered over Rob’s contact. Hesitating, you instead locked your phone once again, deciding to let it pass. Soon after, the tears let up and you were staring at the blank wall. Your mind was still reeling.  _How could you make a baby go between houses? If it wasn’t for the baby, you and Rob probably wouldn’t even be friends anymore. Oh god, was he just being nice for the baby? He was, wasn’t he?_

Okay, you can’t do this anymore. Getting out of bed, you slipped on your shoes and a hoodie, putting your room key and phone in the pockets. Exiting your room, you got in the elevator, going up to Rob’s room.

Speed walking the halls until you found his room, you knocked on his door with urgency. A few moments later, Rob opened the door, his brow furrowing when he saw it was you.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? You okay?” He questioned, opening the door further.

You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tears welled up once more, making you choke back a sob. Covering your mouth, you looked at the floor, embarrassed to be crying in front of him.

“I-i’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

Going to turn around, you were stopped by Rob grabbing your wrist gently.

“Hey, hey,” He made you look at him. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Breaking down in front of him, you tried to explain but all that was coming out was muffled words covered by sobs. Pulling you into his arms, Rob moved the two of you into his room, kicking the door shut behind you.

Sitting you down on his bed, Rob took a seat next to you, letting you cry into his chest. After a few minutes of him stroking your hair, trying to calm you down, the tears finally started to subside.

“Now, do you wanna tell me what this is about?” Rob’s soft voice spoke from above you.

Taking in a deep breath in, you sat up straight to look at him.

“I’m starting to show.”

Looking at you in confusion, Rob replied slowly. “So, you’re sobbing because you’ve started to show? Isn’t that a good thing?”

Huffing, you wiped your eyes. “Yes it’s a good thing, but it makes this a lot more real. I started to have all these thoughts about the baby’s future. Our future.”

“You lost me. I thought we were doing good..”

“For now! Rob. We aren’t together. We live separately. This baby would be bounced around households before they can even crawl. What if they like you more or, what if we can’t be civil and they’re put in the middle?” You rambled, running a hand through your hair stressfully.

Letting out a soft grunt, Rob ran a hand over his face. “Y/N, you’re overthinking this-”

You cut him off with an exasperated cry. “No i’m not! These are things we have to think about!”

Standing from the bed, he looked at you with a slight glare in his eyes. “This baby isn’t even out of utero yet! You’re being ridiculous!”

Standing up to try to match his height, you looked at floor. “Rob, if it wasn’t for the baby, would you still even be in my life?”

Rob hesitated, maneuvering his eyes to look at anything but you.

“Wow,” Letting out a hurt scoff, you wiped your eyes of any remaining tears. “Guess I was right.”

Turning your back to him, you started to make your way towards the door, only to be stopped by Rob grabbing your arm.

“Rob what are you doi-”

“Shut up.” He muttered, gripping your cheeks in his hands, before pulling your face closer to his, your lips meeting a bruising kiss.

You stood shocked for a moment, soon beginning to kiss him back, placing your hands on the back of his neck. Rob’s hands traveled from your cheeks to tangle in your hair as your lips moved in sync.

You pulled away, only when your lungs began to burn. You and Rob stared into each other’s eyes, the room silent besides for your heavy breaths.

Rob was the first one to speak. “I would still be in your life, with or without the baby.”

Mind still a little hazy, you moved one of your hands from the back of his neck. You trailed the tips of your fingers over your slightly swollen lips.

Focusing back in reality, you looked back at him. “You mean that?”

Moving his hands down your back, drawing small shapes with his fingertips, he pressed your body against his. “I do. I don’t know what we are, but I can’t imagine a life without you,” Moving one hand to your front, resting softly on your belly, he continued. “Or this baby.”

Nodding in response, you put your head in the crook of his neck, wrapping your arms around him. “ ‘m sorry.”

Moving the two of you to his bed, he laid you down. “Get some sleep. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Rob started to move towards the sofa, when you reached out to stop him. “Don’t. It’s fine. Come lay with me.”

Slowly climbing into the bed on the opposite side, Rob hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Rob, we are grown adults. Just get in the bed.”

Nodding, he settled in next to you, leaning over and turning the lamp off. “Night Y/N.”

Humming in response, you closed your eyes, feeling Rob’s arm slowly wrap around you, pulling you closer to him.

As you were drifting off, you heard Rob’s soft voice echo in the darkness. “God you’re so beautiful.”

That’s the last thing you heard before sleep overtook you.

 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is confused when Rob starts ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGST ANGST, minor fluff, panic attack, rob is an asshole once more, derogatory terms
> 
> this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

When you had woken up the morning after, you had been alone. Rob had early commitments on Friday’s for cons and he didn’t want to wake you up. After waking up, you had made your way back to your room, getting ready to explore the city. Sending a quick text to Rob, letting him know your plans so he didn’t freak out. He read it, not replying. You shrugged it off, assuming he was busy. **  
**

After your handler had gotten you from your room, the day seemed to pass by in a blur. Before you knew it, it was 6 PM and you were on your way back to the hotel. You didn’t hear from Rob at all.

Entering the hotel, you texted Rob yet again, asking him to meet you in your room to talk. You wanted to talk about the kiss. What did it mean? Did it mean anything?

Taking the elevator up to your room, you thanked your handler before shutting the door. Sitting on the bed, you checked your phone, seeing once again that Rob had read, but not replied to your text.

 “ _Okay, maybe he read it and is on his way up_.” You thought to yourself.

 Laying back on the bed, you got comfortable, scrolling on your phone. Next thing you know it was 3 hours later, and no Rob. Feeling a weight of sadness fall on your chest, you suppressed the tears that were trying to escape. You chalked it up to pregnancy hormones, burying any feelings towards Rob. If he didn’t want to show, fine. You didn’t care. Or at least, you pretended you didn’t.

  **Saturday**

Heading down to the green room with your handler, you pushed the door open, stepping inside.

“Okay Y/N, you have 20 minutes until your solo ops, eat some lunch, I’ll come get you when it’s time.” Your handler spoke, writing something down on her clipboard.

Nodding towards her, signaling you heard her, your moved your gaze to Rob. He was sitting alone on the sofa, typing away on his phone. You took a couple steps toward him, but you were stopped by Matt.

“Hey, Y/N. I haven’t seen you in a bit, how’s the uh-,” He lowered his voice a few octaves and looked around before settling back on you. “The baby?”

Giving him a soft smile, you assumed Mandy had told him. “Good, it’s going well. Due in March.”

“Well, you look great! You got the glow” He chuckled out.

“Wait, can you tell me if you see a bump? I’m not ready to come out with it yet.” You asked him.

Matt nodded, motioning for you to turn to the side. Doing so, you looked up at him with slight worry in your features.

“You’re good, the shirt covers it. If anything, you could just say you had a big lunch.”

Sighing a breath of relief, you wrapped up your conversation with Matt, continuing to Rob. Sitting next to him, you tapped his shoulder.

“Can we talk Rob?” You asked quietly.

Rob said nothing, didn’t even look in your direction. Huffing slightly, you tapped his shoulder again.

“Rob. We need to talk about the kiss.”

Turning to face you, he gave you a harsh glare. “It meant nothing okay? It was a mistake. Now leave me alone. Stop being such a clingy bitch.” He spat, getting up from the couch and heading to the opposite side of the green room where Rich was standing.

You were sat in shock and anger. Why would Rob talk to you like that? What did you do? Instinctively, you laid your hand on your stomach, trying to calm down.

About 5 minutes later, your handler came and got you for your ops. Before you left, you looked at Rob one last time, only to see him happily conversing with Briana. Frowning, you walked out with your handler.

Standing in the photo op room, you were halfway through your line when your handler came over with your phone.

“It’s Rich. Says it’s important to talk to him after your ops. He’ll be in the actor green room.”

Confused, you nodded hesitantly. “Okay..”

Finishing out the line, you walked to the actor green room which is usually empty considering everyone uses the band green room instead. Pushing the door open, Rich was sat at the table tapping his fingers. Upon seeing you, he motioned for you to sit, to which you obliged.

“What’s this about Rich? I’m having a stressful day. I don’t need more.”

Placing his hands on the table, Rich looked you in the eyes. “That’s exactly why I’m worried. What’d Rob do to you?”

Choking slightly on air, you sat up straight in the chair. “W-what? Where’s this coming from?”

Sighing, he answered. “You look like someone kicked your dog. And considering you spent the night in Rob’s room, I’m assuming something happened.”

Widening your eyes, you stood. “We didn’t do -that- if that’s what you’re insinuating. W-we kissed and fell asleep. And now he’s being a dick to me simple as that.” You finished, crossing your arms.

“How’s he being a dick?”

“Well let’s see, he ignored me all day yesterday, and today when I went to talk to him in the green room he told me to ‘stop being such a clingy bitch’ and that the kiss ‘meant nothing’.”

Running a hand over his face, Rich groaned. “Damn it, Robbie. What the hell’s gotten into you?” he muttered to himself before continuing. “Stress isn’t good for the baby. You need to calm down.”

Rolling your eyes, you grunted in response. “Yes Rich, I know that. I’m not trying to be stressed okay? There’s just a lot happening right now.”

“I get that, I’ll talk to Rob. See what’s up.” He finished, heading towards the door.

“Rich, that’ll just make things worse.” You called out after him.

“Could also make things better Y/N!” He yelled back, the door to the green room closing behind him.

Sighing, you sat back down in the chair, mumbling to yourself and to your stomach. “What are we going to do?”

**Rob’s POV**

Rob was leaning against the wall in an empty hallway when Rich found him. **  
**

“Rob, what the hell are you doing back here?” Rich asked him.

Shrugging, Rob had the ultrasound photo in his hands, just staring at it.

“What’s up with you this weekend? You’re barely interacting with fans and you’re treating the mother of your child like shit.” Rich huffed out, crossing his arms, waiting for an explanation from Rob.

Looking up at Rich, he smiled sadly. “You know, this baby couldn’t even be mine. Y/N could be lying to me.”

Rich widened his eyes, looking around to make sure you hadn’t followed him. Thankfully, you didn’t. “What the hell? Man, you know Y/N wouldn’t lie to you, especially not about something like this. What’s gotten into you?”

Chuckling humorlessly, Rob pushed himself off the wall, walking away from Rich. “Someone just told me to look at this realistically. That’s all I’m doing brother.”

Shaking his head, Rich followed after him silently, wondering who would basically tell him to act like this.

**Saturday; 10 minutes after the end of SNS ; Readers POV**

You had wanted to just go up to your room after your panel and autographs but Kim and Briana begged you to stay for the concert. Explaining that you were tired, they kept begging. Eventually, you gave in and watched backstage. For a moment, you forgot you were mad at Rob. After all, this mess started because you had liked him. Then, your mind was flooded with the hurtful things he’s done and said since  he found out you were pregnant and the anger returned. **  
**

Now, you were sitting in the green room at the table. A majority of the group had retreated to their rooms, leaving only you, Rob, Rich, and Matt, in the green room. Everyone was in their own little conversations when Matt asked you how filming and the pregnancy would go and everyone (minus Rob, who was nursing a beer) turned to listen to you.

“Well, I’m only slated for 2 episodes this season. I mean I’m not complaining, i’m lucky that i’m not needed much this season so I can spend most of my time in Los Angeles instead of Vancouver.” You finished out, only to hear a mutter from Rob.

“Too bad no one wants you in LA.”

Matt and Rich’s eyes widened, not expecting Rob to be so rude or blunt.

“Excuse me?” You asked quietly.

“You heard me.” Rob sat up straight, ready to fight with you.

“Why the hell would you say that to me?”

“You wanna know why?” He laughed dryly, no humor laced in his voice. “She wants to know why. I’ll tell you why-”

“Rob..” Rich warned.

Ignoring him, Rob continued. “You’re an annoying, clingy bitch. You got all bent out of shape when I didn’t go to ONE ultrasound appointment, you came to me at 11 at night crying about the baby and our relationship that’s non-existent. That’s why I don’t want you around.” He spat at you.

Clenching your fists in your hands, you dug your nails into your palms. “What happened to the man that comforted me last night? The one who told me that he would be with me no matter what. That we were in this together!” You fumed.

“Someone talked some fucking sense into me. I was living in a fantasy world. I wanted to believe that whatever this is could work. But you were right for once. This won’t work.”

Feeling tears well up in your eyes, you stood up. “Fuck you, Rob. I don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve this from you, but I’m done.”

“I don’t even know if that baby is mine. For all I know, you slept with multiple other guys, because that’s how easy you are! Fell right into bed with a drunk man who just separated from his wife.”

Your jaw fell open. He thought the baby wasn’t his. “How could you think that I would lie about something like this? I’m not a terrible person and I’m not ‘easy’, you prick! But you know what, right about now, I WISH you weren’t my baby’s father.” You hissed at him.

That hit Rob right in the heart. His moral senses were all messed up because of thoughts that were put in his head. He was doubting everything he knew about Y/N.

His face fell slightly, but he quickly covered it up with a growl. “You know what-”

Rich put a hand on Rob’s shoulder and yanked him away from the table. “That’s enough Rob! You’re not thinking straight. Shut up before you completely decimate any relationship with her and with us.” **  
**

Grabbing your things, you spoke tearfully. “Too late. I’m done with him. He’s out of my life and the baby’s life,” You looked Rob dead in the eyes. “I gave you another chance and you blew it. I’m done. Don’t try to fix it because you can’t. Goodbye Rob.” You turned on your heel, walking out of the green room, Matt hot on your trail to make sure you were okay.

Once you reached the elevator, you broke down sobbing into Matt’s arms. He let you, stroking your hair. Once the elevator dinged, Matt realized you were too weak between sobbing and being exhausted, he picked you up bridal style, grabbing your key from your back pocket. Swiping it, he kicked the door open, setting you on the bed.

Your chest felt like it was being crushed by a 500 pound weight and you could barely breathe. Your ears were pounding, Rob’s words playing over and over again in your head. You could faintly hear Matt talking to someone. It wasn’t until he placed the phone to your ear, that you heard Mandy’s voice.

“Y/N. It’s Mandy. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. You need to calm down. The baby doesn’t need this stress.” Her voice came through the receiver.

You were trying really hard to calm down. This wasn’t just about you, you had the baby to think about. After a few minutes of her coaching, you started to relax, your tears subsiding. Matt took the phone back, to give her the full explanation. You could hear her yelling through the phone, saying that she was gonna ‘kill him’.

Another few minutes passed and you were just staring at the wall. Jumping slightly when you felt Matt’s hand on your back, you turned to look at him with, what you imagined, were bloodshot eyes.

In a broken voice, you asked him, “Why would he say that Matt? Who would put those ideas in his head?”

Sighing, Matt ran his fingers through your hair. “I don’t know Y/N. But I’m going to kick his ass tomorrow.”

Shaking your head, you frowned. “Don’t. I don’t want to be the reason anyone’s friendship gets destroyed.”

“But he-”

You cut him off. “No Matt. Just leave it. Hopefully, he’ll realize what a dick he’s being and apologize to you guys for dragging you into it.”

Shutting up, because he realized he wouldn’t get anywhere, he just leaned back and let the time pass. Soon, you were passed out and Matt was slipping out of your room quietly. You needed rest.

**Rob’s POV**

Immediately after Y/N and Matt took off, Rob was pushed into his chair by Rich.

“Dude, what the hell?” Rob exclaimed in surprise.

“Shut up. Do you realize what you just said to her? The mother of one of your children? You just ruined any chance of being apart of her life!” Rich growled, almost in Rob’s face.

“S-she’ll forgive me. She always does.” Rob stuttered out.

Truth be told, he had no idea why he was acting like this. Uncertainty flooded his mind, and they were all from one person. The doubts dug deep into his mind and heart. He didn’t like being lied to or dragged around in the mud. He knew Y/N was doing neither, but the doubts had won.

“Not this time Rob. She is done with you. You’ll be lucky if you see that kid at all! Chances are, the only time you’ll see Y/N now, is at cons!”

Rob’s face turned to sadness. He didn’t wanna lose her. Or the baby.

Rich gripped his shoulders. “Now, you are gonna tell me who’s putting these ideas in your head.”

“What? N-no one-”

“Bullshit!” Rich bellowed out. “You keep saying someone told you to think ‘realistically’ and that someone ‘talked some sense into you’. Now, tell me who would say things like that.”

Rob looked down at his feet. “Marnie okay? We’re getting back together. We decided that Tyler needed his parents together, so we wanna make it work. I felt like she needed to know about Y/N since I’m going to be present in the baby’s life. Or, at least I was.”

Rich rubbed his temples. “Why in the world would Marnie say those things? She barely knows Y/N. Marnie has never been mean like that.”

Rob jumped to defend his wife. “She wasn’t being mean! She was looking out for me!”

Rich scoffed. “That worked out real well. You turned into this completely different person around Y/N. Whatever she said, fucked with you.”

Standing up, Rob tried to walk away.  “I’m not about to listen to you talk smack about my wife and mother of my child.”

Keeping him in place, Rich yelled. “But it was perfectly fine for her to plant those ideas in your head about the other mother of one of your children! Y/N wouldn’t lie to you!”

Grunting, Rob shrugged. “I don’t know that. All that Marnie said was that I should be concerned that she’s trying to rope me into something, and she didn’t understand why someone would go after a man who was recently separated unless they were easy.”

“Rob, that’s messed up. You know Y/N. She’s a sweetheart. She would NEVER do something like that. She liked you. A lot. If you were that concerned, you should’ve just gotten a paternity test when the baby was born. But no, instead you freaked out like a psychopath.”

Rob sat back, and let Rich’s words soak in. Rich was right. He acted crazy. How could he say those things to her? He needed to talk to her. And to Marnie when he got home. Rob was sure he just let his mind wander and Marnie meant no harm. But for now, he had to talk to Y/N.

“I need to see her. Tell her I’m sorry.” He stood up right as Matt entered the green room.

“You’re lucky I don’t beat your ass Benedict.”  He spat.

“Why don’t you? I deserve it”

“I promised Y/N I wouldn’t. And unlike you, I don’t break promises.”

Ouch. Okay, he deserved that.

“How is she?” Rich spoke up.

Glaring at Rob, Matt turned his attention to Rich. “I had to carry her into her hotel room because she was sobbing so hard she couldn’t walk. Then, I had to call Mandy to get her calm down. So she’s not fucking fantastic.”

Rob’s heart broke at Matt’s words. He has caused her so much pain.

“I need to see her.” Rob tried to make a break for the door but Matt blocked his path.

“No. What you are going to do, is go to your room, go to sleep, and stay the hell away from her until she’s okay.”

Huffing and pouting like a toddler, Rob agreed, not wanting to cause Y/N anymore stress. Rich and Matt got him to his room to make sure he didn’t try anything. After they made sure he wasn’t going anywhere, they went to their respective rooms, utterly exhausted.

**Sunday; Readers POV**

After waking up Sunday morning, you got dressed and packed your suitcase. You were flying back to LA  early with Matt, instead of with Rob and Rich. Going down to checkout, you saw Matt waiting for you at the desk. Checking out, you turned to head towards the doors, when you saw Rob out of the corner of your eye. Tugging your hood up, you and Matt walked to the car and were driven to the airport.

After going through security and boarding the plane, you really stopped to think. Could you be a parent on your own? Could you get through this without Rob? But then, you looked over at Matt and realized, you weren’t on your own. You had Matt and Mandy, Rich and his wife, and a bunch of other people that would be there for you.

About 2 hours later, they landed in LA. After getting off of the plane, you felt lightheaded. Chalking it up to just not eating more than a granola bar on the plane, you weren’t worried. But, something in the back of your mind told you something wasn’t right.

Unfortunately, you didn’t realize it until you were falling to the ground. The last thing you saw was Matt running towards you when your vision went black.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers in the hospital, Rob is stuck in Denver and is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, platonic fluff, a lot of crying and anxiety, swearing
> 
> this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

**Rob’s POV**

Rob was off today, no denying that. He had tried to see you before you had left but Rich told him to back off and give you time to cool down. He’d been more quiet than usual on stage, but still interactive as to not get anyone speculating. He was hoping more than anything, he didn’t lose you.

Rich was almost done introducing David when Hillary waved at him from backstage, pointing at his phone with an urgency. Quickly wrapping up the intro, he raced off stage, praying that it wasn’t something serious. Grabbing it from Hillary, he thanked her before finding a private place.

Rich had 5 missed calls from Matt and at least 10 texts. Reading through them, Rich’s heart dropped. Calling back immediately, Matt’s worried voice answered.

“Finally, dude. I’ve been calling like crazy.”

“I know i’m sorry, I was introducing David. What the hell happened?” Rich asked nervously.

“We were halfway to the car at the airport, then she just passed out. She’s still knocked out. All I know is that she was dehydrated and it was good I brought her in when i did. The doctor won’t tell me anything else because I’m not family. Mandy’s gonna be here soon and she’s planning on pretending to be her sister so we can get some more information.” Matt finished out, his voice somewhat hoarse.

Rich’s entire body went rigid. “They know she’s pregnant right?”

“First thing I told them. I made sure everyone knew.”

Relaxing slightly, Rich ran his hand over his face in frustration. “Okay. Call me when you have more information.” Rich paused for a second. “Should I tell Robbie?”

Rich heard a sigh over the phone, before Matt responded.

“I think you should. His kid is in there too.  Just don’t do it in front of anyone else. You, me, Mandy and Rob are the only other people that know besides Creation. We don’t need it getting out especially if…” Matt’s voice trailed out, but Rich knew what he was insinuating.

“Got it. Thanks Matt.” Hanging up the phone, Rich exited the room he had found to have the conversation, only to find Rob waiting outside of it.

“Who was on the phone that made you run off stage and hide quicker than i’ve seen you move in years?” Rob joked, only to get serious when Rich didn’t laugh. “What? Is it Jaci? The boys? Are they okay?”

Looking around, Rich pulled Rob into the room, trying to decide how to tell him. “They’re fine. Sit down.” Rich looked at the floor.

Rob sat in an empty chair. Getting nervous, Rob responded. “What’s going on? Rich you’re killing me.”

“Y/N’s in the hospital. Matt just called.”

Rob’s world felt like it was slowed down. His entire body got cold, his face paled. Why was she in the hospital? Was she okay? Was the baby okay?

Rob shot up from the chair. “W-what do you mean she’s in the hospital? What the hell happened?!”

“She passed out in the airport after exiting the plane in LA-” Rob cut Rich off.

“Is she okay? Is the baby okay?” Rob was extremely worried, dread creeping its way into his mind.

Rich put a hand on Rob’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I know she’s alive and dehydrated, but that’s about it. They won’t give Matt anymore information considering he’s not family.”

Rob began pacing the room, a weight on his chest. “I gotta get back to LA, Rich. I can’t let her be alone.”

Rich stopped Rob’s pacing by placing a hand on his chest. “Rob. Relax. You panicking won’t do anyone any good. If you leave now everyone will get suspicious, because i’m sure by now it’s out in the air that she passed out. I guarantee you,there was at least one supernatural fan in that airport. It won’t take long for people to put two and two together.”

“I don’t give a damn Rich! She’s my friend, the mother of my child, the woman I lo-” Rob stopped himself short, seeing Rich give him a look. **  
**

Rich huffed. “Well at least you’re not being an ass about her anymore. You need to finish your duties here. If she’s in bad condition then you can go. Until we know more, you need to pretend everything’s fine. She wouldn’t want you to leave.”

Rob grunted, but agreed, only if Rich kept him updated as soon as he learned anything new.

The two men returned to the green room, Rob still looking like a ghost. He had a constant pit of worry in his stomach. Rob didn’t usually pray, but right now he was praying like no tomorrow. He wanted them both to be okay. “ _Please, let them both be okay_ ”

**Readers POV**

Beeping was all you heard when you awakened. Blinking open your eyes, they adjusted to the light. “ _What happened?_ ” You thought to yourself. Looking at your surroundings, it was obvious you were in the hospital. The last thing you remember is being in the airport. You must’ve passed out. Looking at the various iv’s in your arm, you looked down at your stomach, seeing a fetal monitor around your midsection. Oh god, the baby.

Hearing the door open, you moved your head to face the noise. A doctor walked in with a clipboard, eyes down. A nurse followed shortly thereafter.

When he looked up, he smiled slightly. “Oh good, you’re awake. We were concerned for a bit there.”

You tried to respond, but your mouth was dry. Motioning for the water on the tray, the nurse brought it to your mouth, allowing you to drink. Afterwords, you sat up in the bed a bit.

“What happened? Is my baby okay? I don’t care about me, just…my baby.” You worriedly questioned.

“Before I answer anything, would you like your sister to be in here?” He asked gently.

Confused, you furrowed your brows. Sister? What sister? “U-uh I guess?”

The nurse exited the room, returning about a minute later with Mandy. You let a breath go you didn’t know you were holding. Thank god it was Mandy. She must’ve lied so they would tell her what was going on.

Taking the seat next to the bed, Mandy grabbed your hand in support, just in case.

“Alright. Now, you fainted at the airport because you had extremely high blood pressure for a pregnant woman, along with being slightly dehydrated. Have you been under extreme stress in the last 24-48 hours?”

Sighing, you nodded. The fight with Rob was extremely stressful. Oh god Rob. Had anyone told him? You know what? No. He doesn’t even care. You knew that by the way he acted last night.

“Okay that would count for the high blood pressure. You do know it’s not ideal for a woman in your condition to be stressed correct?” He sounded like he was berating you.

“Listen, you’re the doctor here I know, but I do know what to do and not do while pregnant. Now will you skip the damn lectures and let me know if i’m even still pregnant?!” You spat.

Mandy gripped your hand, looking at the doctor. “We can know details later. Is everything okay with her and the baby?”

Sighing, he answered. “Yes. The baby is fine. They’re heart rate is where it should be for how far along you are, which judging by your medical records, is nearly 12 weeks. We would like to do an ultrasound just to be 100% sure, but I’d say you’ll continue to have a normal pregnancy.”

Feeling a weight lift off your chest, you began to cry. Placing a hand on your stomach, you felt better knowing that your baby was still growing inside of you.

After the doctor gave you a detailed explanation about stress during pregnancy and things you shouldn’t do while pregnant, you found out he wanted to keep you for observation. You argued, but Mandy convinced you to stay.

When the doctor had finally left, you leaned back into the pillow, wanting to scream.

“I’m going to go get Matt, and fill him in. He called Rich and let him know what’s going on so he could tell Rob.” You groaned at Mandy’s mentioning of Rob.

Mandy laughed quietly. “I know, I know. I wish they didn’t tell him either. But he is the father.”

“He doesn’t think so.” You muttered.

Frowning, Mandy rubbed your arm. “Hopefully, he’ll come to his senses. I’ll be right back.” She finished, turning around and leaving the room to fill Matt in.

Turning on your side, you just watched the baby’s heartbeat on the monitor. You felt your eyes get droopy, before succumbing to the darkness once again.

**Rob’s POV**   **(and a little bit of everyone)**

Once Mandy had given the details to Matt, he went outside to talk to Rich. It had been about 2 and a half hours since he called last.

Rich had just walked off stage after introducing J&J, when Hillary handed him his phone. Relieved when he saw Matt’s name, he grabbed Rob’s arm after answering.

“Give me a minute, I’m getting to an empty room.” He quickly said, practically dragging Rob along.

Once they were in the room, Rich put the phone on speaker. “Okay, tell us everything.”

“She woke up about 20 minutes ago, she’s fine and the baby is 100%. They wanna do an ultrasound to make sure that nothing happened on the inside when she fainted, but they’re confident that she’ll continue to have a normal pregnancy.” As soon as Matt said that, the weight on Rob’s chest lifted a bit. Y/N was okay. His child was okay.

After Matt had given them all the details, he hung up, going to see you.

Rob leaned back in the chair, his eyes filling with a mixture of happy and sad tears. He was happy because you and the baby were okay, sad because he couldn’t be there and apologize for his actions.

After Rich had left the room to see if they were going to be able to leave for LA on time, Rob called Marnie to explain he wouldn’t be home until later.

“ _Why won’t you be home immediately after your flight? Tyler and I miss you_.” Marnie’s voice spoke through the phone. **  
**

Sighing, Rob paced around the room. “I know, I miss you guys too, but Y/N’s in the hospital and I want to make sure she and the baby are 100%.”

Hearing a scoff from the other end, Rob gripped the bridge of his nose. “Marnie…”

“ _I thought we talked about this Rob. You weren’t going to be too involved until you know it’s even yours. If you know she’s okay, why don’t you come home?”_  She spoke, sounding irritated.

“I know, I know. It’s just, I blew up on her yesterday, and I want her to know how sorry I am.”

_“And you can do that through a nice fruit basket. I want you home_.”

Tugging at his hair with one hand out of frustration, he groaned. “I’ll be home when I’m home. Don’t start this again. I have to go. I love you. Give Ty a kiss for me.”

“ _Sure, whatever. Love you too_.” She clipped, hanging up.

Muttering swears under his breath, Rob exited the room, going to the main green room, trying to focus on the rest of the con, instead of you.

**Readers POV**

It was about 5 PM when the nurse woke you up so you could get your ultrasound. Getting out of the bed, your heading almost instantly started pounding. Wincing in pain, you grabbed the robe they offered, wrapping it around yourself.

Soon, you were down in the OBGYN portion of the hospital, laying down while they put gel on your stomach. You were terrified. What if there was something wrong on the inside?

The OB began moving the wand around while you watched the tv. At first, it looked like nothing was there, which made your heart rate rise as you panicked.

“Hey, hey. Relax. They’re in there somewhere. I’ll find em.” The OB reassured you. Not even a few seconds later, the blob you had seen 6 weeks before had evolved into a little baby.

Their heartbeat filled the room, and your little bean was comfortable as could be. Letting out a breath of relief, you looked at the ultrasound.

“Perfect size, about 2.2 inches. There’s the head and those are their fingers. I’m not seeing any abnormalities and the only thing in there is amniotic fluid and your little baby. No ruptures or tears. Everything is 100% okay.” She finished out, wiping the gel off of your stomach.

Sitting up, you thanked the ob before being escorted back to your hospital room, where Mandy and Matt were waiting with food from your favorite place. Standing immediately when you walked in, they both waited for the news. Good or Bad.

You held up the ultrasound pictures, a wide smile across your face. “They’re okay. 100% perfect.”

Mandy squealed, coming over and wrapping you in her arms. “I’m so happy for you.”

You returned the hug. “Thank you. It means a lot that you’re here for me, both of you.” You finished out, turning your focus to Matt.

Sitting on the hospital bed, you leaned your head back. “God, I just wanted to rest at home. Now i’m stuck here with shitty hospital food.” **  
**

A laugh erupted from the two of them. “Well, i’m sure you can handle it for one night.” Matt said, before continuing. “I, uh, told Rich and Rob what was happening.”

“Cool. Sure Rob didn’t even care.” You muttered, looking up to look at Matt.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Matt surprised you with his words.  “Based on what Rich told me, and his voice on the phone, he does care. A lot actually. Almost caught a flight out here as soon as he knew.”

Your heart slightly softened, fluttering at the fact Rob cared. But then his words played in your head again and the dull pain of the hurt he caused took over, making you frown.

“Listen, maybe you should hear him out. I know what he said was unacceptable-” He was cut off by a slap on the back of the head from Mandy.

“No, she doesn’t have to listen to him. He was a dick. I’m planning on beating his ass when I see him again.” Mandy huffed crossing her arms.

“Okay, okay. No, I’m not going to listen to Rob.” Mandy smiled triumphantly. “But..” you continued. “You’re not allowed to beat him up. I don’t want any rifts between people.”

They both nodded, listening to your words.

“Now, I love that you’re both here, but you need to get home to Mack. Go.” You pointed to the door.

They protested, but you were adamant. They left a few minutes later, saying they’re phones were open no matter the time.

“Yes, I get it. Go. Thank you guys.” You told them before the door shut, leaving you alone in your quiet hospital room.

**Rob’s POV**

Rob’s leg was bouncing up and down in the car on the way to the hospital. They had dropped Rich off at home beforehand, meaning Rob was going in alone. What would he say to you? “ _Hey i’m sorry for being a complete and utter asshole, but I want you to just forgive me_.” God he would sound like a prick. **  
**

Rob was shaken from his thoughts by the car stopping, signaling he was at the hospital. He thanked the driver, telling him to wait about 20 minutes, then he’ll go home. Getting out and walking inside, he walked to the front desk.

“Hey, I’m looking for my friend. Her names Y/N Y/L/N.” He asked the woman working the desk.

After getting directions, he took the elevator up a couple floors, walking to her room. He hesitated, but pushed the door open soon after.

**Readers POV**

You were scrolling on your phone, when you heard your door crack open. Assuming it was Matt or Mandy, you laughed. “What about go home to your son do you two not understa-” You stopped yourself short when you saw it was Rob.

“Hey.” He spoke quietly, closing the door behind him.

Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to your phone.

Rob sighed, moving closer to your bed. “Y/N please.”

Not giving him your full attention, you huffed. “What do you want?”

He looked at his feet. “I wanted to see if you and the baby were okay.”

“Rob. I know Matt called you with all the details. You came because you feel like a dick. I know you.”

“Y/N i’m sorry. What I said wasn’t okay. My mind just twisted someone’s good intentions into bad thoughts and I don’t know what to say other than i’m sorry.” He ended, his voice breaking at the end.

Laughing humorlessly, much like he did the night before, you refused to look at him. “That’s cool. I don’t care. I told you last night I was done. I meant it.”

“Y/N please I-”

Throwing your phone down, you finally looked at him. “No! You don’t get another chance! Do you know how bad you hurt me? How much stress you caused me? You told me I was easy and that you didn’t think the baby was yours! I’m done with you. I don’t want to see you ever again unless it’s for work.”

His eyes watered, Rob’s heart breaking. “Y/N no-”

“Get out.”

“Y/N, I don’t want to lose you.” He begged, tearfully.

Wiping away your tears, you turned away. “You already have. Go, before I call security.”

Wallowing, Rob turned and left, a weight of guilt on his chest and his heart shattered.. The only question was, was it shattered because he lost a friend, or was it because he loved you?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Rob are still not talking even though Rob’s trying his hardest to get you to forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: angst, fighting, swearing
> 
> this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

It’s been about a week since you had gotten home from the hospital, and you were currently in the middle of throwing away the multiple flower bouquets that Rob had sent to your house. He was still trying to weasel his way back in, but you weren’t having it. **  
**

You really just wanted to avoid seeing Rob’s face as long as possible, knowing that you would probably punch him if you saw him right now. The constant flower and fruit basket deliveries were getting on your nerves. Entering your second trimester, your emotions were all over the place, you were easily irritated and you had headaches almost 24/7. You kept the fruit though. Who would throw away perfectly good food?

Luckily for you, your doctor said no traveling for at least two weeks, which meant you’d have to miss CharCon. At this point, it had gotten out that you had gone to the hospital, but thankfully no one knew why. Creation was understanding, but some fans weren’t so you made an Instagram post letting them know that you were sorry and explaining that you couldn’t travel.

Honestly though? You were glad you didn’t have to see Rob for at least another month. A part of you wanted to forgive him, but a bigger part knew better. You were also showing more, which would make hiding it from fans more difficult. This mini vacation was needed to say the least.

Throwing the last bouquet in the large trash bag, you retreated to your bedroom to take a well deserved nap.

**Rob’s POV**

Rob had checked his phone for what seemed like the 50th time in the past hour. He thought maybe you’d text him to thank him for the flowers or the fruit and that you’d forgive him, but deep down he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky. He hadn’t heard from you all weekend, the only way he knew you were okay was the read receipts that were left after you ignored his texts.

He was angry at himself, knowing that he hurt you. He let his mind twist Marnie’s words. Or at least that’s what he wanted to believe. A part of him knew that Marnie meant to bash you. He didn’t want to believe it, but now that his head wasn’t clouded, it was clear that she didn’t like you.

“Rob, c’mon, it’s time for the Sunday introduction. Get out of your phone.” Rich put a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll come around. Just give her time.”

Sighing, Rob stood from the chair. “I doubt it, but it’s worth a shot. Let’s go.”

They walked to the back part of the stage, waiting for the band to introduce Rob. Once they did, he put a smile on his face, acting like there wasn’t a 500 pound weight on his chest. After introducing Rich, Rich did his usual monologue, before bringing you up.

“Now, a few of you have asked me why I haven’t mentioned the elephant that’s not in the room. Y/N’s missing. She’s unfortunately stuck on bed rest because she had a little oopsie at the airport. She’s fine! We miss her but she’ll be back soon.” Rich said, with slight humor in his tone.

Rob tried to bite back saying anything, but he couldn’t, especially when it felt like the crowd was looking at him to say something. “Yeah, we hope she gets better soon! We can’t wait to see her again. She lights up any room she’s in. She’s..the best.” His voice quietly faded out, letting Rich take over once more.

Checking his phone while Rich was doing his thing, there was still nothing. Maybe his words would help mend the relationship between you two.

**Readers POV**

A few hours later, you were being tagged in multiple variations of the same thing. After watching one of the videos multiple times, Rob’s words ignited anger inside of you. How dare he act like he cares after everything he said? A small part of you, melted at his words, but it was overshadowed by the anger. **  
**

Putting your phone down, you rubbed your temples, breathing in through your nose. “ _Don’t say something you’ll regret_.” You thought to yourself. Right as you leaned back into the sofa to get comfortable again, the doorbell rang.

Groaning in annoyance, you looked through the window next to your door. It was a delivery man, with flowers. Feeling more angry than ever, you swung open the door, took them from the man with the fakest smile you could muster. You signed for them and then slammed the door, reading the card.

_**“Please forgive me. I’m sorry.”** _

Taking the flowers out of the vase, you set the vase on the table near your door. Breathing in, you threw the bouquet on the ground, and started stomping on them. Taking out all your anger with Rob, on the flowers, you were practically jumping on top of them until they were flat and mushed against the ground.

Breathing heavily, you went into the living room, grabbing your phone and opening your texts with Rob.

_**“You have no right to talk about me on stage like you care after what you did. Stop talking about me on stage, stop sending me flowers, and LEAVE ME ALONE!”** _

You typed out, hitting send immediately. A pang of regret flowed through your veins but you ignored it. You were done with him. Right?

**Rob’s POV**

Rob had just finished up his Louden Swain ops, when his phone buzzed. A shot of excitement went through him, when he saw it was from you. Had you finally forgiven him? Or at least wanted to talk?

He opened the text as he was walking through the back halls. As he read it, he stopped in his tracks, his gut wrenching. You wanted him to leave you alone. He wasn’t helping your relationship, he was destroying it.

Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he looked up when he heard his voice being called by Stephen.

“Rob, let’s go man, you got the kings of con panel. You’re gonna be late.”

Inhaling a shaky breath, he put his phone away. Why did this hurt so bad? Rob didn’t want to feel this way. He didn’t like feeling that he hurt you. He didn’t like feeling like you hated him.

Wiping away the few stray tears, as he got his mic to go on stage, Rich came over to him.

“Robbie, what’s up? Why do you look like someone just ran over your dog?”

Giving Rich a sad smile, he fiddled with one of his bracelets. “She texted me back.”

“Hey! That’s a good thing right?” Rich questioned.

“Nope,” He started, his voice breaking in his next words. “She wants me to leave her alone. She’s mad that i talked about her on stage. She’s still mad about the things I said, and she’s mad about the flowers.”

Sighing, Rich pulled his friend into a hug. “It’s okay bob-o. She’ll cool off.”

Sniffling, he pulled away from the hug, looking rejected. “I’ve lost her haven’t i? I fucked up and I lost her.”

Rich was about to answer, when Billy’s voice called them on stage. Rob quickly tried to compose himself, putting on an act that he was okay. Rich didn’t want to say anything, but deep down he knew that Rob had probably lost you for good.

After the panel, Rob forced himself to continue the rest of his con duties, even if his world was crumbling around him. When he finished up, he contemplated calling you, but decided against it.

Him and Rich rode to the airport in silence as Rob scrolled through his photos on his phone. He kept looking at pictures of you and him. You looked so beautiful. Happy. He wanted to go back. Take back everything he said. Make you not hate him. Especially because he loved you. He could deny it all he wanted. Rob loved you.

On the plane, Rob decided he would visit you Monday morning, apologize with all he had in person. Naturally it was a terrible idea, and that’s why he didn’t run it by Rich, who would’ve talked him out of it.

Him and Rich parted ways at the airport, going to their separate homes. As Rob walked through his front door, he wasn’t prepared for his wife, angrily waiting in the living room.

“Want to explain what you said on stage today about the home wrecker?” She spat.

Groaning, he threw his shoes off. “Marnie, I really don’t want to deal with this tonight. She’s not a home wrecker for the last time. We were separated, on the road to divorce. Just give it up.” **  
**

Huffing, Marnie stood from the couch. “I told you, to stay away from her. Until you know for sure that child is yours, you shouldn’t be so close. I just want you to listen to me.” She complained, stomping her foot.

“She was my friend before any of this happened. We were close before and you didn’t see an issue with it. You’re just pissed because I fucked her!” His voice echoed off the wall, anger seeping through. He was tired and hurt and all around annoyed.

“Whatever. You’re on the couch. Again.” She sneered at him, walking upstairs to their bedroom.

Grunting, Rob threw himself on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket and tossing it over his legs. As he laid there, his mind wandered to you. The way you smiled, how you brought joy to everyone around you. Rob knew that he had feelings for you. He wanted them to go away. He was married, he loved Marnie. No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop his heart from jumping when you walked into the room. Now, he was worried that he’d never see you again.

Sighing, Rob closed his eyes, anticipating what would happen when he went see you tomorrow.

**Readers POV**

You were in the middle of cleaning up the stomped flowers, when there was a quiet knock on your door. Grumbling, you put down the trash bag you were holding, heading over to the door. Looking out the window, you realized it was Rob.

“I don’t want to talk to you! What part of leave me alone don’t you get?!” You shouted through the door.

“I know, but please let me in. I need to talk to you.” His muffled voice came through the door.

Rolling your eyes, you opened the door. “What could you possibly say to me? Or did you come to insult me some more?”

Rob frowned, shaking his head. “Y/N, I was wrong to say what I said. I was mad, and angry, I was doubting everything I knew. I fucked up. I’m so fucking sorry. Please..forgive me.”

Scoffing, you turned away from his face, knowing if you saw how broken he was, you’d fold. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven. He broke your heart.

“No Rob. I won’t forgive you.”

“Why? Why won’t you forgive me? I’ve done everything I could to tell you and show you that i’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. Why can’t you forgive me?” His spoke, his voice hoarse.

Spinning on your heel, you looked him in the eyes. “You want to know why I can’t forgive you? Because you treated me like I was dirt on your shoe. You acted like I was a slut who slept around with everyone I met. You have no idea how much that hurt.” You paused, tears falling down your face.

“It hurt so much, because I liked you. I had genuine feelings for you. That night…it wasn’t just sex for me. So to hear you call me easy, and a clingy bitch? It fucking sucked. You broke my heart. You don’t deserve my forgiveness. Especially since I was in the hospital because of you!”

Those last words slipped out before you could stop yourself. Yes, in a way it was true that Rob was partly to blame for your hospital visit but you didn’t mean to put the blame on him.

A hurt look flashed over Rob’s face, his jaw clenching. “Are you saying that it’s my fault that you could’ve lost the baby?”

“N-no Rob, I didn’t mean it to come out like that-” You stuttered out.

Shaking his head, Rob looked at the ground. “Okay. I hear you now, loud and clear. Stay away. Got it. Bye Y/N.” You couldn’t get another word in before he was off the porch and in his car, speeding down the road.

Shutting the front door, you leaned your back against it. Tears continued to fall down your face as you silently sobbed.

You had wanted him to leave you alone, so why did it hurt so bad that he listened?


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the verge of forgiving Rob, until she sees something that makes her see red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, fighting, swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved. Marnie is Rob’s fictional wife from Kings of Con. I originally used Mollie (his real wife) but ultimately decided to change it as it made me uncomfortable writing about her and his kids.

It had been two weeks since you had seen or heard from Rob. You had got what you wanted, but you didn’t realize how bad it would hurt. A piece of you was still mad at him for the things he said, but at this point you were more mad at yourself for insinuating that it was his fault you were in the hospital.

Sighing, you plopped yourself down on the couch, deciding to scroll through Instagram. After liking a few posts, you scrolled past a picture Rob posted, before going back up. It was him kissing Marnie’s cheek, with the caption saying, “My love♥”

You felt your heart plummet into your stomach. He was back with Marnie. For how long? Was he with her when he kissed you? When he was acting like he had feelings for you?

You didn’t realize you were crying until you saw a tear land on your phone screen. Wiping them away, you locked your phone. You didn’t have a right to be jealous. He was never yours. But, still you were. Did anyone else know? Did Rich or Matt know?

To sate your curiosity, you dialed Rich’s number. After a few rings he picked up.

“ _Hey Y/N, what’s up?_ ”

“Did you know?” You asked quietly through the phone.

“ _What-_ ” His confused voice came through the receiver.

“Did you know?!” You asked louder and more aggressively than you had intended to.

“ _Did I know what? Y/N what’s wrong_?”  

“Rob and Marnie are back together Rich. I know I have no right to be hurt and jealous but I am. So I just need you to tell me, did you know?”

Hearing a sigh from the other end, Rich answered. “ _I didn’t find out until right after the fight happened. That’s when he told me. According to him they’d been back together since just after your first appointment, so almost two months._ ”

You nearly dropped your phone. He had kissed you long after that. He had acted like he wanted to be with you long after that. You didn’t realize how long you’d been silent until Rich threatened to come over if you didn’t answer in the next 5 seconds.

“N-no Rich that won’t be necessary, I’m fine. I-i gotta go.” You didn’t give him a chance to reply before you hung up.

Grabbing your keys, you went out to your car, and began to drive to Matt and Mandy’s. After pulling in their driveway, you went and pounded on the front door. After Mandy had opened it, she couldn’t even get a sentence out before you stormed inside.

“He’s such a douchebag!” You shouted, throwing your bag on the floor by the door.

“Okay, I’m assuming Rob. What’d he do now?” Mandy said, shutting the door.

Turning to face her, you crossed your arms. “He kissed me in Denver. He was acting all lovey dovey before that. Today, I find out he’s been back with Marnie, since July!”

Mandy rolled her eyes. “Of course. It makes sense why he would yell at you. Wife’s back in the picture, get baby mama out of it. Dick.”

Leaning against the wall, you closed your eyes. “I don’t know why I love him. He’s been such an asshole lately.”

“Yeah he has I don’t know-” Mandy paused in the middle of her sentence. “I’m sorry, did you just say love? As in present tense?”

Shooting open your eyes, you pushed yourself off of the wall. “N-no, I didn’t. I said loved.”

Walking over to you, she crossed her arms and smirked. “Oh my god, you do love him. Even after everything you love him.”

Whining slightly, you ran your hands over your face. “I know. It’s awful. I shouldn’t love him- I can’t love him. These feelings need to just go away.”

Mandy pulled you into a hug, stroking your hair. “I’m sure it’ll be easy. Maybe it’s just attraction because you’re carrying his baby. That could be it.” Pulling away from the hug, she held you by your forearms.

“You need to get out and do things. Take your mind off of Rob. Focus on the baby. Oh! Go to the mall, get some cute maternity clothes. Your jeans won’t fit forever. Take care of yourself, instead of worrying about other people for once.” She said in a comforting tone. **  
**

Taking a moment to think about it, you realized Mandy was right. You never did anything for yourself lately. Ever since you found out you were pregnant, it was either all about the baby or all about Rob. You needed to do something for yourself.

“You’re right. I do need to do things for myself. I’m going to the mall, and I’m going to spend so much money.” You laughed, picking your bag up, and hugging Mandy goodbye. As you left, she shouted from the door.

“Have fun! Don’t go too crazy!” Mandy chuckled out.

“No promises!” You replied, before driving off and towards the mall.

**Rob’s POV**

Rob missed you. He didn’t want to admit it but he did. He tried to distract himself by focusing on Marnie and his son, but somehow you kept coming into his mind. He wishes he wouldn’t have run away when you told him why you couldn’t forgive him. He wasn’t even mad at what you said. After all, it was true. Now all he wanted to do was apologize again, to make you not hate him.

Rob was trying really hard to be happy with Marnie, but there was this sinking feeling in his stomach all the time. He knew that he was staying with Marnie for his son. He loved Tyler, he was the light of his life. In his mind, it was better for him to have his parents together, even if he was miserable.

In an attempt to distract himself, Rob decided he and Marnie would go to the mall for a “date” while Tyler was in school. After going through a few different stores, Rob found himself in front of a maternity/baby store, while Marnie shopped for something for his birthday. Looking at the displays, he found his mind, once again, wandering to you and the baby.

As he stood there, he saw someone walk out of the store that looked just like you. “ _Great now i’m seeing things._ ” He thought to himself. As he looked closer, he realized it was you.

Before he could think about it, his feet were moving to chase after you. “Y/N!”

**Readers POV**

You stopped in your tracks when you heard that all too familiar voice calling out for you. You tried to continue walking, but he wrapped his hand gently around your wrist, preventing you from going anywhere. You spun yourself around to face him.

“Rob. W-what are you doing here?”  _That’s a stupid question. It’s a mall. It’s public property._

“Just shopping. Listen, I’m sor-” Rob’s voice got cut off when Marnie walked up behind him.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you. Let’s go.” She hung onto Rob’s arm, eyeing you up and down, with a disgusted look.

Biting your lip, you felt jealousy settle itself in the pit of your stomach. Of course he was here with her. She’s his wife.

“In a minute. Y/N I wanted to say I’m sorry for leaving the other day and I’m still sorry for what I said-” Rob’s words were cut off by a scoff from Marnie.

“Don’t apologize to her. She should be apologizing to you.”

Turning your focus to Marnie, you furrowed your brows. Yes, you did need to apologize for what you said about it being his fault you were in the hospital, but what else had you done? “Excuse me, what?”

Letting go of Rob’s arm, she stood in front of him, sizing herself up to you. “I said, you should apologize to him. It’s your fault he’s so stressed all the time. This baby stuff is making him lose his mind. God knows if he’s even the father. You seem like the easy type. Lord knows who fathered that kid.” Marnie spat at you.

You clenched your jaw, your hands balling themselves into fists. Her words sunk in, and as the wheels turned in your head, realization washed over you. It was her. She was the person who said those things to Rob. She put those ideas in his head.

“Oh my god. It was you. You put those ideas in his head. You’re the one who made him doubt everything he knew about me.” You paused, looking over at Rob, who was probably as pale as a ghost. “You know what,  _Marnie_? You don’t know shit about me. I met you  **once**  before all of this. I’m not going to sit here and try to defend myself to some jealous housewife who can’t stand the fact her husband fucked another woman. Newsflash, the world doesn’t revolve around you.” You growled in return.

Rob stepped between you. “Y/N, that’s enough! Don’t talk to my wife that way. She was just trying to make sure I wasn’t being lied to.”

Of course he was defending Marnie. “But it’s perfectly fine for her to talk to me like that? You know i’m not like that. I would never lie to you,” Shaking your head, you began to back away. “Forget it. I’m done. I don’t need this. Don’t worry Marnie, the only time I’ll see your husband is for conventions.” **  
**

Blinking away the tears, you walked away from them, your heart shattered in your chest. A part of you wanted Rob to chase after you, but he didn’t. You weren’t surprised. He had taken her side after all.

After walking off, you found yourself in the food court, sitting alone at a table, picking at the salad you decided to order. You didn’t even have an appetite after the encounter with Mollie and Rob. How could he let her say those things to you? Did you not mean a thing to him anymore?

You didn’t even notice someone sit across from you until they cleared their throat. Pulling your focus from your food, you saw that it was Stephen.

“Oh hey Stephen. What are you doing here?”

He smiled at you, before responding. “Well it’s a mall so..,” he waved a small shopping bag around.

Mentally face palming, you sat up straighter in the seat. “Right. Sorry i’m just a little scatterbrained right now. I’m shopping too.” you replied, holding up the baby store bag, not realizing that you had yet to tell the band about your pregnancy, until he had gotten a clear look at the logo.

“Nice. Is one of your friends having a baby or something?” He said after examining the bag

Hesitating for a moment, you decided to tell him. You were planning on announcing it soon anyway. “Uh no. It’s for me. I’m the one having a baby. Surprise?” You bit your lip in anticipation of his answer. So far everyone’s been happy, but that could change with each person you tell.

You could see a look of slight shock glaze his face, before he gave you a light smile.

“That’s great Y/N. Congratulations. I didn’t even realize you were seeing someone.”

“Oh i’m not!” Okay, that came out a lot quicker than you thought it would. “I-i mean, it was more of a one night type thing. I’m still single.”

Stephen nodded, not pressing the issue. After talking and catching up for a few more minutes, Stephen suggested you two go to the arcade and hang out. Why not? It’s not like you had anything else to do. Taking Stephens outstretched hand, you threw out your barely eaten food, and grabbed your bag, walking with him to the arcade.

A few hours later, Stephen walked you to your car. **  
**

“I had a great time today Y/N. We should hang out more often.” He smiled at you.

Giving him a smile in return, you gave him a quick hug. “We should. I had more fun today than I have in awhile.”

Pecking your cheek lightly, he gave you a gentle squeeze as you hugged him. “I’ll see you around?”

Nodding, you said your goodbyes before he walked away to his own vehicle. As you sat in your car, you felt a happiness you haven’t felt in a long time. You had been so focused on Rob and your issues with him, you never thought to think about your other friends and how much you missed hanging out with them. You had genuine fun today with Stephen, and for the first time in a long while, you went to bed with a smile on your face and happiness in your veins.

The only question was, how long would it last?


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader announces her pregnancy without consulting Rob and also gets closer to Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, minor fights, fluff, rich giving some wisdom, rob’s an idiot
> 
>  
> 
> this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

**Thursday**

Ever since you ran into Rob and Marnie at the mall, you’ve been spending more time with Stephen. He’s sweet and understanding about the pregnancy, even though you have yet to tell him that it’s Rob’s baby. Regardless, you two were getting closer and it made you extremely happy. You had barely thought about Rob anymore, even though you still had feelings for him.

While trying on clothes for the Indianapolis con, you realized that it would be nearly impossible for you to hide your ever growing midsection. You contemplated what to do, ultimately deciding to announce it on Instagram instead of having to do it in person. You were almost 17 weeks so you were well past what’s considered the “safe point” in your pregnancy. You had taken a photo a few days ago for when you would announce it, you just didn’t think you’d do it this soon, but oh well.

Your finger hovered over the post button, the logical part of your brain telling you to run it by Rob before you do anything. However, the emotional part told you, “fuck him. It’s your body, your baby. He’s an ass.” So you posted it.

Not even 5 minutes afterwards, your phone was flooded with notifications and texts. Right, probably should have told friends before anything but too late now. Reading through the comments, you were relieved that a majority of them were positive, and congratulating you.

You had also received texts from Kim, Briana, Billy, Mike, and a few others congratulating you, and playfully giving you some crap for not telling them first. You replied to all of the texts and replied to some comments, before putting your phone away and packing the rest of your suitcase for the con.

**Saturday**

You had landed late Friday night, managing to get to your hotel room just before karaoke ended. You loved fans but at that moment you were tired, and your back was killing you from the airplane seats.

After waking up, you got dressed and ate breakfast before heading down to the green room before your panel in an hour. As soon as you entered the room, you were bombarded with hugs from nearly everyone who was in the room. Everyone gave you their congrats and asked a few questions about how you were feeling, how far along you were, etc. You had just finished talking to David, when Rob, Rich and the band came back into the room from introducing the first guests.

Stephen made his way over to you, giving you a tight hug, but being careful about your bump. “I missed you.”

Smiling, you hugged him back, nuzzling your head in his neck. “I missed you too,” You pulled back from the hug. “The picture we did for the announcement did really well. That was a great idea.”

“I mean, it’s pretty much fall, the pumpkin made sense to me. I’m glad no one’s giving you a hard time.”

You shrugged. “There was a few here and there that weren’t great, but most of them were very happy for me.”

Both of you moved to the sofa, sitting and talking. You flashed a quick look over to Rob, who was watching the two of you, a confused look on his face. You quickly focused your attention back on Stephen, talking until he had to go back out on stage. You followed with your handler shortly thereafter, as your panel was next.

After being introduced, you took questions. Most of them were about your role on the show to which you happily answered. One, however, caught you off guard.

“So you recently announced your pregnancy, so I was just wondering..who’s the father?”

You knew you were going to get this question eventually, you just didn’t think it’d be so soon.

“Well, all you need to know is that it’s between me and him, and we’ll announce it when we’re ready to. Thanks.”

Luckily, they took that for an answer. Shortly after, Rob and Rich came out, signaling the end of your panel. You said your goodbyes, heading backstage. As you were walking the back halls back to the green room, Rob came up next to you, pulling you gently into an empty corridor.

“What the hell?” You shoved his arm off of yours.

“Why did you announce the pregnancy without consulting me first? I’m the father.” He spoke, his jaw clenched.

Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms. “I don’t need to consult you on anything. I told you I was done. In fact, if I remember correctly you didn’t think you were the father.”

His face softened slightly, hurt by your words. “I know now that you wouldn’t lie Y/N.” Rob reached out for your hand but you moved back.

“It’s too late Rob,” You turned, about to head out of the corridor, when you stopped and looked at him. “By the way, Happy Birthday.” you said passive aggressively. Was it petty? Sure. You didn’t care.

As you re-entered the main hall you saw Stephen just up ahead. “Hey Steve wait up!” you yelled after him. As you caught up with him, he pulled you into his side and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

**Rob’s POV**

As soon as Rob exited the empty hall where you left him, he saw the affection between you and Stephen. Jealousy boiled in his veins. Since when were you and Stephen so close?

He was shaken from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Taking it out, he internally groaned when he saw it was yet another message from Marnie. She’s been texting him constantly, making sure that he wasn’t doing anything stupid, otherwise known as apologizing to you.

At this point, Rob was aggravated to the core. Deciding to ignore it, in fear that he would say something he would regret. Moping his way back to the green room, he sat in an empty corner of the room in an armchair, his mind racing. He couldn’t stop thinking about that day in the mall.

Why did he let Marnie say that to you? He’d spent all that time trying to get you to forgive him, only to destroy it in a matter of seconds. He had wanted to chase after you, but Marnie’s grip on his arm wasn’t letting him go anywhere. As he moped in the corner, he couldn’t help but focus on you and Stephen. He had his arm around your shoulders, as you two sat in conversation with Billy and Mike. **  
**

Rob assumed Stephen had said something funny, because you laughed and slapped his chest lightly. Gripping the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white, Rob grit his teeth. His heart was breaking, and the jealousy returned. He didn’t want to see you two acting like a couple. Especially when you were carrying  _his_  baby. Not Stephen’s.

“Whoa Bob-o what did that chair do to you?” Rich’s voice startled Rob out of his thoughts, his gaze moving to look Rich in the eyes.

He was confused for a moment, until he looked at the chair and parts of the fabric were coming up from the seams from how hard he was gripping. Relaxing, he moved his arms to cross across his chest.

“It’s not the chair.” Rob grumbled.

Sitting next to him, Rich frowned. “Marnie text you again?”

Nodding in confirmation, Rob tried his hardest to ignore your laugh from the other side of the room. He wanted to look but forced himself to stay focused on Richard.

“Rob, I can see you aren’t happy. Sometimes relationships don’t work out. You and Marnie should split. It’ll be better for the both of you.”  Rich said, giving him a consoling pat on the shoulder.

Sitting up straighter, Rob looked at Rich, puzzled. “Why would you say that? No, we’re happy.”

“Rob, do you even still love her?

Hesitating, Rob really thought about this. There was a part of him that still loved her, but it was overshadowed by a lot of other things. He didn’t like how nasty she had become, even before he told her about the pregnancy. They fought a lot more than they used to. They had separated the first time because he was gone so much and she was sick of it. Then she came back, saying that she missed him.

“I-i do Rich. I mean she’s the mother of my child-” Rich cut him off.

“Just because she’s the mother of your child, doesn’t mean you have to love her romantically. Sometimes love just fades. Wouldn’t it be better if you just-”

Now it was Rob’s turn to cut Richard off. **  
**

“No! Okay, I refuse to get a divorce. I’m not going to hurt her any further. I’m not going to hurt my son any further. This would destroy him.” His voice broke slightly at the end of his sentence.

He didn’t want to hurt his son. That’s the last thing he wants to do. Because no matter what, at the end of the day, he would always love his son unconditionally.

Rich sighed. “It’s better for him to have two happy homes, rather than one miserable one. How do you think he feels hearing you two fight all the time? Just..think about it.”

Rich got up and walked away to where everyone else was, leaving Rob to stew in his words. Deep down, Rob knew he was right, but he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to believe it.

**Readers POV**

You were getting water when you felt it. A small flutter. Almost like a butterfly was in your stomach. You had read that you would start feeling those around this point in your pregnancy. You felt a smile come across your lips, and before you could even process, you speed-walked over to Rich and Matt. Sure, it was probably too small to feel but you didn’t care.

“Guys! I felt the baby. There’s really a baby in there. Feel!” You squealed out, grabbing their hands and placing them on your bump.

Laughing slightly at how excited you were, they let you. Of course they couldn’t feel anything, but they humored you.

“Wow, Y/N. Looks like you might have a soccer player in there.” Matt chuckled out.

Rolling your eyes, you hit him on the shoulder. “Stop it. I know you can’t feel anything, but I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

Rich just silently chuckled, before making a comment of his own. “Maybe you swallowed a butterfly. Who knows?”

They both removed their hands, snickering at their stupid jokes. You couldn’t help but laugh too. This baby would have some great uncles.

Stephen came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your body. “You said you were just going to get water. You didn’t tell me you were going to ditch me.” He spoke close to your ear.

Giggling, you turned to face him as Rich and Matt walked off. “Well I wasn’t planning on it. But I felt the baby move a bit. So naturally I ran to these guys and freaked out.”

A grin came across his face. “That’s great! May I-?” He gestured to your stomach.

“Of course.” You grabbed his hand, placing it where you were feeling the flutters. “You probably can’t feel anything but I got excited.”

“You sure it’s not gas?” He joked.

Hitting his arm, you couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Stop it. Jerk.”

Moving his hands to your sides, he gave you a wicked grin. “I’m a jerk huh?”

“Oh no.” You squeaked.

Stephen immediately started tickling your sides, making you squeal. “Stephen!”

“Say i’m the best drummer in the world.” He continued his assault.

“Never!” You wriggled from his grip, sticking out your tongue.

“Oh you’re gonna get it.” Stephen chuckled, before he picked you up gently, and sat down on the couch with you on his lap, resuming the tickling of your sides and arms.

**Rob’s POV**

Rob was annoyed. Rich’s words were playing over in his head. He was brought out of his thoughts by your laughter. You were over by Matt and Rich. Before he knew it, you were placing their hands on your small bump. Sitting up straight in the chair, Rob was hurt. You went to them instead of him. He almost saw red when you let Stephen feel the bump.

He was the father. He should be feeling the first kick. Not Rich or Matt. Definitely not Stephen. Realization washed over him as he watch yours and Stephen’s interaction. He was being left behind. He wasn’t doing the things the father should be doing. He wasn’t feeling the baby first. He wasn’t going to appointments. He wasn’t there for you.

Rob needed to set things straight. Right as he was about to go talk to you, your handler came in to get you for photo ops.

Huffing, Rob groaned. Okay, later then.

**Sunday**

Turns out later, wouldn’t be until late Sunday night, after Rob’s commitments were over. It seemed like everyone and everything that could get in the way, did. 

Now, Rob was in the elevator, on his way to your hotel room. He hoped you hadn’t left yet. He didn’t know if he’d make the plane ride home without bursting. He had to talk to you. It was now or never.

Walking down the hall, he raised his hand to knock, just as you opened the door, suitcase in hand.

“Rob,” you breathed out, not expecting to see him, “What are you doing here?”

“I want to apologize. For everything i’ve done and even things I haven’t done yet. I’m so sorry Y/N.”

You huffed, crossing your arms. “Save it, Rob. I have a plane to catch.”

Rob didn’t move. “I know i’m an idiot okay? I said some horrible things to you that I shouldn’t have, I didn’t defend you when my wife was being a bitch. I’ve done so many things to hurt you, that I know I don’t deserve forgiveness.”

“Then why are you here? If you know you don’t deserve it, then why are you on my doorstep begging for it?”

Rob’s eyes welled up slightly. “Because I want to be apart of the baby’s life. Seeing the interaction between you and the guys, made me realize I should be the one feeling the kicks and going to ultrasounds and helping with the nursery. Not them. I’m the father. I should be doing all of that and I’m not because I ruined it.” He wiped his eyes quickly.

“You don’t have to forgive me Y/N and if I were you, I wouldn’t either. But please, let me be apart of their life. I already lost you, I don’t want to lose the baby too.”

You stood frozen in the doorway, your eyes glossy. Did he deserve to be let into your baby’s life? Was he just going to hurt them the way he’s hurt you? Looking into his wet eyes, you broke. You couldn’t stand to see him like this anymore. It hurt you when he was hurt.

“Fine. You can be apart of the baby’s life.” His eyes lit up. “But, you are on an extremely short leash.”

Rob gave you a small smile. “Understood. Thank you Y/N. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

You were still hesitant about letting him get close to you again though. “Rob, i’m still very hurt by everything you did, so for now I still don’t want to talk to you unless it has to do with the pregnancy or the baby.” **  
**

Rob’s smile turned into a slight frown. “But,”

You gave him a look and he shut up.

Rob saw this as a small victory. He was one step closer to winning you back, and he wouldn’t stop until you forgave him completely.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie won’t let Rob out of her sight, Stephen and Reader go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, rob’s a dumbass, fluff, implied smut, Stephen’s a cutie
> 
> Disclaimer: this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

When you entered the green room at NJcon, fully intent on talking to Rob about your next ultrasound, you didn’t expect to see Marnie sitting on his lap. “ _Great. So long relaxing weekend in New Jersey_.” You internally groaned.

Walking over to them, you tapped Rob’s shoulder. He shifted to look at you, a smile appearing on his face when he saw you.

“Y/N! Hey! Everything okay?” Rob questioned, Marnie giving you a glare as he does.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just needed to talk to you about the.” You motion to your bump.

Nodding, Rob goes to get up, tapping Marnie’s leg to signal to move, but she doesn’t. Instead, she wraps herself around Rob more.

“Robbie, don’t you have photo ops now? Aren’t those more important?” She said in a condescending tone.

Checking his watch, Rob huffed when he realized she was telling the truth. Not even a moment later, Rob’s handler opened the door and motioned for him to follow.

As he got up, Marnie’s hand held tight in his, he spoke to you on his way out the door.

“When I get back, we’ll talk. Promise.” He gave you a light smile before leaving the room, his wife in tow.

You were left standing there, dumbfounded.  _So this is how it’s gonna be. Alright then_. **  
**

When you and Rob were finally in the same room, it was 2 hours later. Marnie, thankfully, was off somewhere else doing god knows what. Not taking any chances of being interrupted, you quickly pulled Rob aside into an empty corner of the green room.

“Sorry about earlier. What’d you need to talk to me about?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

“Uh, no problem it’s fine. What I was going to say was that I have an-” Your voice was cut off by Marnie’s voice entering your ears.

“Rob! It’s your break. I saw this cute little Italian place we can eat at a few blocks from here. Let’s go!” She appeared at his side, linking her arms with his.

“Just a second Marn,” He turned his focus back on you. “What were you saying?”

“Just that I have an-” You were cut off once again, by Marnie. Shocker.

“Baby, if we don’t leave now, we won’t beat the rush. C’mon. I’m sure it’s not that important.” She clearly wasn’t giving up.

Sighing, you gave up. You’d have to tell him through text or something. Where she couldn’t pop up and interrupt.

Waving a hand at them, you crossed your arms. “Go. I’ll talk to you later. Have fun.”

Rob gave you a thankful smile, “I’m looking forward to it.”

As Marnie pulled him away and out the door, you were approached by Stephen. “What’d you need Rob for?”

“Oh you know, just… stuff. What’s up?” You were silently cursing yourself for not being more discreet. No one aside from Rob, Marnie, Rich, Matt, and Mandy knew about the true paternity of your baby and you weren’t about to run around screaming it.

“Well, I’m on break, you’re on break. I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some food or something?” His voice slightly shaky, as he was nervous about your answer.

Smiling, you uncrossed your arms. “You mean, like a date?”

Nodding, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be. I won’t be mad I just-” You cut off his nervous rambling, with a laugh.

“Stephen, I would love to go out on a date with you.” He visibly relaxed, a smile taking over his features. He held his hand out for you to take and you obliged. Yeah, you still had feelings for Rob, but maybe Stephen would help you get over them. You liked Stephen, you really did, just a majority of your heart belonged to Rob.

You and Stephen decided on a sandwich place for lunch after much debate. The date itself, went smoothly, well as smooth as possible with Stephen being a bumbling mess for the first 10 minutes. You relaxed him by telling him, “Steve, it’s just me. It’s not a normal first date. You don’t have to worry about impressing me.” That seemed to calm him down, because after that it was smooth sailing.

What you didn’t notice, was that fans were taking pictures of you and Stephen at your table, and as you were leaving hand in hand. You didn’t know until you were in the car back to the convention center. You opened twitter, seeing yours and Stephen’s pictures all over your timeline. A lot of people were speculating Stephen was the father of the baby. You let out a loud groan in the silence of the car, making Stephen jump.

“Sorry..” you sighed, apologizing for scaring him. “Apparently fans saw us.”

Stephen was confused. “Okay..and that’s bad because?”

Handing him your phone, you rested your head in your hands. “They think you’re the father. I’m so sorry for pulling you into this. I’ll go and put it to rest as soon as I get my phone back.”

Seeing how visibly nervous you were, Stephen put his hand on your leg. “Hey, calm down. It’s cool. I don’t care. If you don’t want them to know the real father, I’ll happily be the surrogate.” He joked.

You sniffled, feeling bad that you got him into this. You should’ve known. “No, no it’s fine. I’ll work something out. Thank you though.” You looked up from your hands, and you placed one of your hands on top of his hand that was set on your leg. “You’re the best.”

Giving you a smile, he leaned over and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “I try.”

**Rob’s POV**

Rob entered the green room, alone. After his lunch with Marnie, she decided to go shopping. Rob sat down with a huff. He loved her, but she was being very clingy this weekend and he didn’t know why. Pulling his phone out, he scrolled through his timeline mindlessly, until he saw the pictures. Sitting up straight, his grip tightened on his phone.

“Hey, Rich? Where did Stephen and Y/N go?” Rob asked his best friend who was sat next to him.

“Y/N said they were going out to lunch. Seemed happy.” Rich murmured, resting a bit before they had to return to stage.

“Was it a date?” Rob nervously asked.

“I don’t know man. Ask them. What are you so concerned about..” Rich’s voice trailed off, before he shot up straight. “Oh wow buddy, you’re jealous.”

Rob immediately got defensive. “N-no i’m not! I was just wondering considering she said she had something to talk to me about is all.” Rob went back to his phone, ignoring his friend’s knowing stare.

What set him off, was the fans assuming Stephen was the father. That bubbled up the anger inside of him. That washis baby. Not Stephens. First, he gets to feel your belly, and now this?

Rob stood up and went to a secluded corner, his finger hovering over the tweet button. He wanted to set things straight. Tell everyone that was  **his**  baby, just to spite Stephen.

Just as he was about to hit send, Rich grabbed his phone from his hands. **  
**

“Dude, what the hell?” Rob huffed.

Looking over his tweet, Rich deleted it and pocketed Rob’s phone. “When you’re angry, you do stupid shit, and would you look at that, I was right.”

“I was just going to set the record straight, since it seems they aren’t.” He speaks, referring to you and Stephen.

“Well guess what? I just saved your ass from Y/N killing you. If you did that, she would never forgive you. You’re welcome.” Rich says as he walks away with Rob’s phone.

Like always, Rich seemed to be right. Taking a breath, Rob tried to relax. He’s sure you’ll set it straight. Almost as soon as he relaxes, he sees you and Stephen walk into the green room, laughing and holding hands, making him tense up with jealousy again.

Rob watches as Stephen sits you on his lap, and you lean your head on his shoulder, your body curled into his. He tightens his fists, his eyes practically burning holes in the two of you. It wasn’t until they were called to be on stage that his gaze finally broke away.

For the rest of their free time all day, it seemed like you and Stephen were attached at the hip, much to Rob’s distaste. Everywhere he turned, it was you and Stephen.

Even the next morning, when he and Marnie entered the green room, you and Stephen were already there on the sofa, looking at something on his phone together. Marnie noticed all her husbands attention was on you, and she didn’t want that. She walked up next to her husband, who was staring at you two once again. **  
**

“Wow, they got close fast. You know, maybe  _he_  is actually the father. He was in Pittsburgh too.” Her voice was quiet, but her words rung loud in Rob’s head.

Rob turned to his wife, a frown etched onto his face. “Knock it off. I won’t let you do that to me again.” But, in a way, it would make sense. Stephen was there too. You two got close awfully fast. Deep down, Rob knew it wasn’t true, but a part of him couldn’t help but wonder.

**Readers POV**

It was the middle of the day, Sunday before you could even get Rob alone, without Marnie hawking over his shoulder. You had pulled him into a corridor, much like he had a week prior.

“Finally, I can talk to you. Okay, so I have-” You were getting fed up with getting cut off at this point, so when Rob did it you bit your lip in agitation.

“What’s going on between you and stephen? Why do people think he’s the father?” Rob questioned, his arms crossed.

That caught you off guard. “Excuse me?”

“Are you two dating?” He presses.

You were getting annoyed. Why does he care who you’re romantic with? “Rob, I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s honestly none of your business who i’m involved with.”

He scoffed, giving you a slight glare. “I think it is, considering you’re carrying my child.”

“Why are you being so controlling all of the sudden?” You spat in return.

“I’m not.” He defends. “I just don’t understand how you and Stephen got so close all of the sudden. Hell, maybe you were close before and I didn’t see it.”

Furrowing your brows, you questioned him. “What are you insinuating?”

Shrugging, Rob leans against the wall. “I’m just saying, maybe you and Stephen were closer than you let on these past few months.” Marnie’s words flowing out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Realization and hurt washed over your face. “Oh my god. You’re doubting you’re the father. Again!” **  
**

Rob leans off the wall, slightly panicking, his face pale. “Wait no, that’s not what-”

It was your turn to cut him off, while shaking your head. “Unbelievable. You know, this is exactly why I was keeping you on a short leash.” Thrusting the appointment card in his hands, you didn’t let him get a word in. “It’s for the gender screening on the 10th of October. Come if you want.” You walked away after that, leaving Rob feeling like a complete and utter jackass.

**Rob’s POV**

Rob felt like a jerk. He ruined it. Again. He let Marnie get into his head. Again. Sunday night when he was able to get to his hotel room, he was going to let Marnie have a piece of his mind.

Entering his room, he found Marnie sitting on the bed, waiting for him. “So how’d your conversation with Y/N go?” She said with a knowing smirk. She knew exactly what to do to get in his head.

“You know exactly how it went.” He spat, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. “You know, I hate when you do that. Prey on my insecurities. You need to knock it off.”

Marnie stood, crossing her arms. “I’m just trying to show you the truth Rob!”

“No, what you’re trying to do, is ruin any friendship I have with her. You treat all of my other friends like family, but you are a complete and utter bitch around her!” He yelled.

The screaming match went on for a good few minutes before Rob finally asked.

“Why?! Why do you hate her so much that you sabotage anything I try to do for her?” His voice echoed off the hotel room walls.

Marnie flailed her arms around, screaming in return. “Because she’s trying to destroy our marriage!”

Rob shook his head, turning on his heel to leave the room. “No Marn, you’re the one destroying our marriage. Not her.”

He left, letting the door shut behind him. As he walked to the elevator, he heard Marnie calling his name, but he let it fall on deaf ears. Calming down, he decided to go see you, and apologize for how he sounded and explain why he said it.

Once the elevator got to your floor, he stepped out. He heads down the hall a bit, stopping in his tracks when he sees Stephen and you outside your hotel room. Slight jealousy flares up in his veins, when he thinks about what you two were doing. **  
**

Rob’s about to walk up to cut in, but stops himself short when Stephen presses his lips to yours. He half expects you to pull away, but you don’t. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. Rob’s heart drops to his stomach, as he turns and goes back for the elevator. He feels like he’s being stabbed. The jealousy and anger taking over, he bites back any tears, going back to his hotel room and slamming the door behind him. If she could do it, so could he.

Marnie is sat on the bed, her head in her hands, but stands up when she hears the door. “I can’t believe you walked out like that. I was so worried-” Rob cuts her off with a bruising kiss.

She returns it, and they kiss for a few moments before Rob pulls away, breathing heavy. “I’m sorry for not listening to you.” He admits in the moment before pulling her lips to his once again.

Marnie and Rob fell onto the hotel room bed, you and Stephen still in the back of his mind.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has her gender screening appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: minor angst, rob’s stupid, marnie’s a b**ch, swearing, fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

**Rob’s POV**

After the last convention, Rob had never felt more horrible. He felt bad for sleeping with his wife. He knew he shouldn’t, they’re supposed to sleep together. After it happened, Marnie assumed Rob thought she was right and he wasn’t going to speak to you anymore. He explained to her that wasn’t the case, which resulted in another fight. Things had been on thin ice between them since then.

Rob was getting his shoes on, getting ready to go pick you up for your appointment. He felt like a dick after what he said at the con, so he offered to pick you up and take you. You were hesitant, but eventually gave in. Rob promised you he’d be there right on time. While he was excited to get to go to his first appointment with you, he also had other plans. Rob was still extremely jealous over you and Stephen. He’s planning on talking to her about him again, this time more calmly.

He was about to head out of the door, when Marnie grabbed his arm.

“Wait, before you go, can you come look at some layouts for the redecorations i’m going to do?” She looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Marnie, I really have to go. Y/N’s waiting.”

Sticking her lower lip out, she pouts slightly. “Pleaseee? I’ll be really quick. Promise.”

Sighing, Rob checks the time on his phone one more time, before setting down his keys and phone on the table near the door. “Just a couple of minutes alright? Then I have to go.”

Smirking, Marnie starts to drag him towards her office. “Of course. Just a few minutes.”

**Reader’s POV**

Standing on your porch, you were waiting on Rob. He’s late. Huffing, you text him once again, asking where he is. You thought it was nice that he offered to drive you, even though you were a bit hesitant at first, due to what he said in New Jersey, but he apologized profusely, eventually getting you to agree. Now, you were regretting that decision. 5 more minutes passed and you were understandably, upset. If you didn’t leave soon, then you’d miss the appointment.

Calling Rob one last time, once again getting his voicemail, you tucked your phone in your pocket, and went to your car, getting in. You’d have to go by yourself. Again. Sticking the key in the ignition, the engine sputtered a few times, before dying completely.

“No, no, no!” You cried out, banging your head on the steering wheel. Pulling out your phone, you called the first person you could think of. Stephen.

“Hey Steve. I really hate to ask you this, but do you think that you could take me to my appointment? My car won’t start.” You paused for a response. “Great! Thank you so much. You’re the best.” Hanging up, you exited your useless car, deciding to lean against the trunk until Stephen got there.

A few minutes later, he pulled up in his car, in record time. Getting in, you gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s not a problem. Anything for you.” He gives you a light smile, before driving off, you giving him directions on where to go. Once he pulled in the parking lot, you got out, not expecting Stephen to as well.

Stephen must’ve seen the confusion on your face, because he let out a nervous laugh. “Am I allowed to go in there with you? I just assumed that I could.”

“Y-yeah you can, I just thought maybe you’d go and do some errands while I was here. I didn’t expect you to stay. I appreciate it though.” You smiled at him, taking his hand in yours and entering the doctor’s office.

You went to the window to check in, while Stephen sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. After checking in, you went and sat next to him. About 5 minutes later, the nurse opened the door and called for you.

Both you and Stephen stood up. Turning to him, you spoke. “You know, you don’t have to come in Steve. I’m fine on my own.”

“I know I don’t have to, but you shouldn’t be alone. I’m okay with coming in, that is if you don’t mind.”

“ _God he’s amazing._ ” You thought to yourself. Grinning at him, you answered. “I don’t mind at all.”

He returned your grin, following you through the door. The nurse gets you all set up in a room, before leaving you and Stephen alone in the room.

Sitting on the exam bed, you looked at Stephen who was sitting in the chair beside it. “I really appreciate you being in here. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s not an issue. I’m just glad I can be here for you, since the father isn’t.”

That made you tense up. If only he knew one of his best friends was the father. You were about to answer when the doctor entered.

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N. I see you have a guest this time around. The father?” She asked.

“No!” you said almost _too_ quickly. Clearing your throat, you spoke slower. “He’s just a friend. It’s okay that he’s in here right?”

Nodding, she sat on the stool, pulling your chart up on her laptop. “Not a problem. I do want to ask you about your hospital visit in August. What happened?”

A lump formed in your throat. You didn’t want to think back to that. But it looked like you were going to have to. “I had a big fight with the baby’s father. It caused me a lot of stress, which in turn made me faint and have to be taken to the hospital.” You paused, tears starting to well in your eyes, all the hurtful things Rob said flooding back into your mind.

Stephen noticed, prompting him to take your hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. The doctor saw how worked up you were getting so she didn’t press the issue. “Okay. Then let’s get this show on the road. Let’s see that baby, shall we?”

Moving over to the machine, she turned it on. You laid back, lifting your shirt to just below your chest. Squeezing the gel over your stomach, she takes the wand and begins to move it around. Your baby appears on the screen, making you smile.

As she moves the wand around, she points out the fingers and toes, along with the umbilical cord.

Whispering quietly, Stephen is intently watching the monitor. “This is so cool.”

You laugh softly in response and continue to look at the ultrasound.

“So, you do want to know what you’re having correct? Because they aren’t being shy.” She laughs slightly. **  
**

Nodding, you gave a big smile. “100% yes.”

Taking a quick picture, she points to the section. “ **You’re having a baby girl.** ”

After she says that, you break down crying, in happiness. You’re having a baby girl. You’re going to be a mom to a little girl. Looking over at Stephen, he’s a bit teary eyed.

“Steve, are you crying?”

“N-no, there’s just a lot of dust in here.” He quickly wipes away any stray tears.

You let out a tearful giggle, before turning your attention back to the screen.

Looking at your baby, you smile. “Hey baby girl. Mommy’s right here. I can’t wait to meet you.”

**Rob’s POV**

Rob groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. He finally escaped Marnie’s redecoration plans. Grabbing his phone and keys, Rob is about to walk out of the door, when his phone lights up. It’s been two hours. He missed the appointment. He saw all the missed calls and texts from you.

Rob instantly tried calling you back, but you didn’t answer. Throwing them back on the table, he stormed into Marnie’s office.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Rob’s voice accusatory.

“Did what?” Marnie says innocently.

“You knew I had this appointment with Y/N, and you kept me in here for these stupid plans!” Rob waves his hands over the multiple blueprints on Marnie’s desk.

Rolling her eyes, Marnie turns and starts putting some of the blueprints away. “It was just a dumb appointment Rob. There will be plenty more for you to waste your time at.”

Rob balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms. “It was the gender screening Marnie! I wanted to be there!”

Scoffing, Marnie mutters under her breath. “I don’t know what for. Probably not even your kid.”

Massaging his temples, Rob let out a sigh. “Please stop talking about her like that. You may hate her, whatever I can’t control who you like, but she is the mother of one of my kids and I don’t want you to talk about her like that anymore.”

Rob inhales a deep breath, trying to calm down before speaking. “Now, I’m going to go and see her.” Marnie tries to cut him off with protests, but Rob holds his hand up. “Do not say a word.” He finishes, turning on his heel and walking out to his car.

Driving to your place, Rob sits in his car for a moment, thinking about what to say. Walking up to your door, he knocks lightly. Opening it, your smile goes to a frown as you try to shut it in his face, but his hand prevents you from doing so.

“Please let me explain.” He begs.

Crossing your arms, you huff. “You know, I wouldn’t have cared if you didn’t want to go to the appointment, but don’t offer to take me and then ditch me.”

“I didn’t mean to. Marnie needed me for something and I lost track of time.”

Rolling your eyes, you let out a dry laugh. “Of course she did. Doesn’t she always when it has to do with me?”

“Y/N, she’s my wife. I know she doesn’t seem like it, but she’s a nice person. She’s just having trouble adjusting to….” Rob motions to your bump. “This.”

Sighing, you moved out of the way. “Whatever. I know you didn’t come here to talk about your wife, so come in and I’ll get the ultrasound pictures.”

Rob slowly steps over the threshold of the door, looking around as you grab the pictures from the kitchen. Walking back out, you hand them to Rob, purposefully leaving out the gender one.

Rob looks them over with a big smile, running his thumb over the little fingers and toes. As he gets to the end of the pictures, his smile is replaced with confusion. “Didn’t you find out the gender today?”

“Yeah, I did.” You say, handing him a little bag. “I bought these for the announcement photo, but I figured it’d be a cute way to tell family and friends.”

Taking the bag, Rob sets the pictures down. Opening the bag, his eyes light up. He pulls out a pair of little pink booties. “It’s a girl?” His voice breaks as his eyes well up with tears.

Nodding, you don’t have time to react before Rob engulfs you in a hug. Hugging him back, your heart swells and races, as you nuzzle your head in his neck.

After a few moments, Rob pulls back and his eyes meet yours. Your breath quickens slightly as his blue eyes gaze into yours. Rob leans in, his lips touching yours for a brief moment, before you come to your senses and jump back. **  
**

“R-rob we can’t. You’re with Marnie and I’m- i’m with Stephen.” You explain.

Rob’s jaw clenches slightly, the memory of the kiss in New Jersey haunting him.

“So it’s official then? You and Steve?”

“Yeah, and I’m really happy. So please, no more of,” You motion between you two. “That.”

Rob nods, even though jealousy and sadness are coursing through his veins. He can’t be here anymore. He’ll say something he’ll regret.

“I should go.” Rob puts the booties back in the bag, and practically shoved them into your hands before turning on his heel. “I’ll see you.”

Confused you set the bag down. “Oh, uh okay? I’ll get you some copies of the ultrasound if you want?”

“Sounds good. See you.” Rob mutters before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

You go and lock it behind him, leaning against the door, puzzled on why Rob left so quickly. Was it because you turned him down? No, that couldn’t be it. Shaking off the feeling, you went and sat in your living room, the feeling of Rob’s lips still lingering on yours.

 


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the album release party and things don’t go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angsty af, rob’s finally not being stupid, marnie’s a b**ch but what else is new, swearing, fluff, panic attack
> 
> Disclaimer: this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved.

You were woken up by the feeling of soft lips on the back of your neck. Smiling, you turned over in Stephen’s bed, to face him.

“Well, that’s a nice way to wake up.” You giggle.

Giving you a happy grin, Stephen, pulls you as close as he can with your belly in the way. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to come to the album release tonight?”

As soon as those words left his mouth, you paled. You knew Marnie was going and frankly, that wasn’t something you wanted to deal with. But you couldn’t tell Stephen that she was the reason you didn’t want to go. He’d question why you didn’t like her and you weren’t quite ready to say it was because you got knocked up by her husband.

Coming up with a quick response, you gave him a joking frown. “You want me to go to a bar, when I can’t drink? How cruel.”

Stephen laughed and took your hands in his. “Please? I really want my girlfriend there. I’ll understand if you really don’t want to but it would really mean a lot to me.” He then sticks out his lower lip like a child, which causes you to giggle.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, you smiled. “I guess I’ll go. But only because you’re cute.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Only because i’m cute huh? I’ll show you cute.”

He begins to tickle your sides and you let out a loud laugh. “Steve!”

He slows for a moment to press a soft kiss to your lips. You return it, placing your hands on his neck.

Pulling back Stephen mumbles in your ear, “I love you.”

Eyes widening, you gently push him off of you. “Gotta pee! You know, baby on bladder.” You quickly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, to avoid having to say it back. Because you weren’t sure if you could say it, and mean it.

**Rob’s POV**

“And then, they have the nerve to practically make out in the hallway of the hotel! Who does that?” Rob sat in his desk chair, complaining to Rich about yours and Stephen’s relationship.

“Well, couples usually kiss goodbye Rob. Why do you care so much anyway? It’s not like he’s a threat to her or the baby.”

Gripping the bridge of his nose, Rob sighed. “I’ve said this before. He’s taking my place.”

“As a father or as a lover?”

“What? A father. I-i don’t like her like that!” Rob practically shouted into the phone.

“Rob, you aren’t fooling anyone. We all see the way you look at her. The only one who is blind to it, is you and her! Stop pushing those feelings down. It won’t do any good.” Rich lectured him.

“Rich, I told you, I don’t-” Rich cut him off.

“Stop lying to yourself Rob.”

Groaning, Rob realizes he can’t get out of this. “Okay, I’m in love with her! Happy? I love Y/N! I can’t help it! And yes, seeing her with Stephen is killing me. Because i’m jealous!”

He could practically hear Rich’s smirk through the phone. “And how long have you been in love with her?”

“I don’t know, probably since a couple weeks after Marnie and I separated. I just saw her in a different light. And that night we slept together, was….. one of the best nights of my life.”

**Pittcon 2018 - Rob’s POV**

_There you were. Sitting alone at the bar, because Rich, The band, and him went to talk to some old friends. You looked amazing. Hair slightly curled to give you a nice wave, a gorgeous black dress hugging your body. Ditching the others, he made his way over to you and placed a hand on the small of your back, making you jump in surprise. **  
**_

_After that, you came onto him, which made him tense up in shock. You took that as he wasn’t interested, and started to back off. Rob thought quickly and grabbed your hand back, pulling you close to him and whispering in your ear. “You know if you want me, just tell me, because I want you. So bad.”_

_You two made love that night. At least, he felt like you did. Then, he woke up the next morning and you were getting dressed to leave. Like you regretted it. So, his barriers went up. He said it was a mistake, that it shouldn’t have happened. He’ll never forget how hurt you looked, and the tears that were welling in your eyes as you left his room. Rob fought every urge to chase after you, because he knew if he did, his feelings would spill out and possibly ruin everything._

**Present-**

 As Rob thought about that night, he held the ultrasound of his daughter in his hand. It felt like there was a 500 pound weight on his shoulders. He made a mistake that day. Not telling you how he felt. Instead, he got back with a person who made him unhappy. He made a mistake, and now he’s paying the price.

**Readers POV**

You arrived about 10 minutes before the show was set to start. You almost stayed home and made up an excuse, but you couldn’t do that to Stephen. As you entered the green room, you could see Stephen’s eyes light up. As you were being greeted by everyone, you noticed Rob and Marnie in the corner of the room by themselves, purposefully ignoring you.

You didn’t have time to feel hurt by Rob ignoring you, because Stephen had made his way over to you, giving you a light kiss on the lips and resting his hands on your hips. Pulling back from the kiss, Stephen gave you a giant smile.

“I really appreciate you coming. I promise I’ll bring you back when you can drink again.”

“You better.” you tell him, in a joking manner.

Your eyes couldn’t help but wander over to Rob, with Marnie perched in his lap. His jaw was clenched, as his eyes bore into the both of you. If looks could kill, you were positive that you and Stephen would be dead. The only question was, why was he acting like this?

You couldn’t dwell on it, because you were being ushered out into the main part of the bar to enjoy the show. Finding a secluded corner, you sat at one of the tables, waiting for the show to start.

Soon, the concert was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. You tried to focus on your boyfriend, but your eyes kept drifting to Rob. The way he looked, his voice.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Marnie, who was well on the track to drunk. She was sick of you and this whole situation. She hated you, even more so since she heard Rob’s admission of feelings earlier in the day. You waltzed into their life, and took her husband away from her. Downing the rest of her drink, she kept her eyes on you, a plan forming in her mind, to get you away from Rob for good.

Almost towards the end of the concert, you felt small kicks from inside of you. This was the first time they were this prominent. You teared up, because it was almost like she knew that her father was singing. The kicks continued until the music stopped, and they slowed to a stop.

After they took a bow, they made their way into the crowd of fans. Getting off of your seat in the back of the bar, you stood against the wall, smiling as they all interacted with their fans. Rob noticed you alone in the back and slipped away, walking towards you.

“Enjoy the show?” He asked as he reached you.

“I did. You guys were amazing. I’m so proud of you. All of you, i mean.” You replied.

After looking around for moment, Rob was thankful all the fans were either shuffling out or preoccupied with the other guys. He quickly placed a hand on your stomach and leaned into your ear.

You breath quickened slightly as you felt his breath on your ear, but you told yourself to hold it together. He probably just wanted to say something about the baby.

“Thanks for the copies of the ultrasound.” He whispered in your ear, removing his hand from your stomach as some of the fans were looking for him and he had to go back to the main crowd.

As he left your immediate vicinity, you relaxed slightly, thankful no one noticed how close he was. Or so you thought.

Marnie was watching the whole exchange. She was done. At first, her plan seemed horrible and she thought she couldn’t do it. But seeing how close you two were and the alcohol in her system, convinced her it was the right thing to do. It’d hurt you, and maybe Rob but that wasn’t a thought she wanted to think about. He’d forgive her. She just wanted to hurt you.

You and Stephen were talking to a couple fans, when Marnie went up on the stage, and tapped the microphone.

Everyone was confused, including Rob. He quickly made his way to the edge of the stage and through gritted teeth, he spoke. “What are you doing?”

Shrugging him off, Marnie continued with her plan. “Hi, everyone. Can I have your attention? I’m Marnie Benedict. Robbie’s wife.” Her words slightly slurred.

“Marnie get down! You’re drunk!” Rob whisper-yelled.

Rolling her eyes, she focuses on you in the back. “You know, since i’m his wife, he should love me right?” laughing, she continues. “Well, he doesn’t. He’s in love with Y/N! Crazy right? Being in love with a homewrecker?”

Your jaw dropped, and your face went red, having a feeling about where this was headed.  _“She wouldn’t tell everyone. Not here. Not now.”_

_S_ tephen looked at you, confused. “What is she talking about?”

Stuttering, the room felt like it was getting smaller. “I-i”

Laughing at your struggle, Marnie sipped her drink, completely ignoring Rob’s pleas for her to get down.

“Marnie please. Don’t do this. This isn’t who you are.” Rob begged.

“No, no Robbie. I need to tell them. After all, they’re your _loyal_  fans, don’t they deserve to know the truth?”

Needless to say, everyone was confused about what she was talking about, but they still were recording Marnie’s outburst. **  
**

“See, Rob and Y/N slept together! At a convention of all places! And guess what? She got pregnant! So all your little theories about Steve being the dad are wrong. Rob’s the father. Have fun with that. Feel free to post anything I said all over social media. I don’t care.” Finishing off her drink, she left the stage with a smirk on her face.

You were mortified. All eyes were on you, seemingly waiting for a response. Stephen stepped in front of you, visibly nervous. “Why aren’t you denying it? It’s not true right?”

You could feel your chest tightening. “I-i can’t deny it. I’m sorry. I have to go.” Turning on your heel, you pushed your way through the people, until the air of the outside hit your face. The cool air, contrasted heavily to the hot salty tears running down your face. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. Forcing yourself to walk, you started walking toward your car.

You could feel your phone going off like crazy. Apparently, it was already all over social media. Turning your phone off, you were almost to where you parked, when you heard Stephen calling your name.

You wanted to run, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t face him. You didn’t want to face him. Stephen caught up with you and grabbed your upper arm gently, making you face him. His features softened when he saw your tear stained cheeks.

“So, Rob’s the father. Why didn’t you tell me Y/N? I would’ve understood.”

“I didn’t want you to think less of me. That I was a whore. But, so much for that huh?” You tried to laugh, but it came out forced and raspy.

“I don’t think you’re a whore. No matter what she says, I would never think of you like that. How did this even happen?”

Sniffling, you looked at your feet, finding yourself unable to look him in the eyes. “It was a one night thing. It just happened. Then, I found out I was pregnant. It happened while they were separated. I would never sleep with someone who’s taken.”

“Do you have feelings for him?” Stephen’s voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

“I-i don’t know. Stephen i’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this. I should have told you right away, but I just panicked and hid it from so many people. I-i understand if you want to break up with me. Just do it, I can take it.” You were on the verge of hyperventilating.

Cupping your cheeks in his hands, Stephen made you look at him. Using his thumbs to wipe away your tears, Stephen pressed a soft kiss against your forehead.

“I’m not going to break up with you. I don’t care if Rob’s the father. I love you and want to be with you. Please calm down. It’s not good for the baby.”

You tried hard to relax but it seemed like you were only making it worse. Pulling you into his arms, Stephen stroked your hair, trying to calm you.

Your tears slowed, as you relaxed into his chest, trying to get as close to him as you could with your stomach in the way.

Pulling back from the hold, Stephen took your hand in his. “Let’s get you home.”

**Rob’s POV, Right after Y/N ran out.  
**

Rob was fuming. How could his wife do this? Grabbing her arm, he pulled Marnie into the green room and slammed the door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you do this?!”

Rolling her eyes, Marnie crosses her arms. “She’s taking me away from you! I heard you Rob! You love her! How do I compete with that?” Tears filled her eyes, but Rob didn’t care.

“You didn’t have to compete! You were my wife. You probably just ruined both of our reputations. Did you even think about how this would affect me? The man you claim to love?” Rob spat.

Looking down, Marnie’s face flushed. “N-no. I’m sorry Rob. I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted to get her away from you.”

Laughing humorlessly, Rob headed towards the door. “Well congratulations, the only person you pushed me away from, was yourself. I’m done. I want a divorce.” **  
**

“N-no! Rob, you can’t leave me! What about Tyler?” Marnie cried out.

“He’ll be better off with two happy homes than one miserable one.” Rob walked out, exiting the bar to find you, only to be just in time to see you and Stephen get into your car and drive off. Groaning in anger, Rob punched the wall, his knuckles immediately getting scraped against the brick.

“Fuck!” Rob screamed out.

“Rob.” Billy put his hand on Rob’s shoulder.

Turning to face his other two bandmates who were completely clueless, Rob grunted. “I’m sorry. She ruined the album release.”

“Who gives a damn Rob. What the hell is she talking about? Y/N’s baby is yours?” Mike asked.

Explaining the whole situation, Billy and Mike, thankfully understood. Getting into Rob’s car, which was already packed with the instruments, Rob drove Billy and Mike home, before going to your house. Your car was parked in the driveway, and Rob sighed in relief.

Going to your door, he knocked with his non-scraped hand. Rob thought he was going to pass out from anger when Stephen opened the door instead of you.

“I need to see Y/N.”

Crossing his arms, Stephen blocked Rob from entering. “She’s resting. I don’t think she wants to see you. Especially after tonight.”

Clenching his jaw, Rob’s nails dug into his palms. “It wasn’t my fault Stephen! I had no idea she was going to do that. Marnie just went off!”

Scoffing, Stephen glared at him. “Well, you could’ve done a lot more than just stand there like an idiot, while she dragged Y/N through the mud!”

“You don’t know anything about this Stephen! Back off!” Rob spat.

“I know enough that this amount of stress freaked her out so much, she had to make sure the baby was fine! She was so worried that a second stress episode, both caused by you, would hurt the baby! Just go home to your wife, and come back tomorrow.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I see her. I need to make sure she’s okay.”

**Readers POV**

Coming down the stairs after you heard Rob’s voice, you stood with your hand on your stomach. “I’m fine. We both are. Please go.”

“Y/N you have to believe me, I swear I had no idea she was going to do that.” Rob cried out.

“Okay. I’m still saying please go. I’m exhausted and I just want to sleep.”

“But-” Stephen cut Rob off.

“But nothing, man. She said go.”

Giving Stephen a harsh glare, he complies with your wishes and turns on his heel, leaving and driving away.

Sighing, you turn to go back upstairs, holding your hand out for Stephen to come with.

Once you two are settled in bed, Stephen wraps an arm around you, quickly falling asleep. You lay awake for a couple hours, when you get a text, your phone lighting up the dark room.

Wiggling out of Stephen’s grip, you grabbed it and opened your messages. Of course it was from Rob. He was probably apologizing.

Your eyes teared up when you read the actual text.

 

 

Locking your phone without replying, your heart was beating fast. Rob loved you. Trying to push it out of your mind, you turned around and got comfortable, leaning more into Stephen’s grip.

“ _When did my life become such a mess?_ ” You sighed, closing your eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Minncon and everybody is still abuzz about the album party
> 
> Warnings: angst, fighting, matt benedict is a sweetheart, privacy invasion, ultimatums, stephen’s no longer a teddy bear
> 
> Disclaimer: this is pure FICTION. I mean no harm or hurt to the Benedict family, or others involved. Marnie is Rob’s fictional wife from Kings of Con. I originally used Mollie (his real wife) but ultimately decided to change it as it made me uncomfortable writing about her and his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a hot minute. I think the writer’s block is finally gone but don’t quote me on it! It’s shorter but I think you’ll enjoy it all the same! Enjoy! P.S don’t hate me for the ending thank you!

If you knew this is where you’d be after finding out you were pregnant, you would’ve hidden in a cave until you gave birth. Fans sending hate after hate. For breaking up Rob’s marriage, for lying, people thinking you cheated on Stephen. The album party video went viral throughout the fandom. Yet here you were, at the convention in Minneapolis, ready to be bombarded with rude questions. Even though for the first time in your convention life, you decided to field your questions, making sure they were appropriate and semi-respectful, but you knew deep down there’d be a few who slipped through the cracks.

Ever since that night, you haven’t seen or talked to Rob. You only texted him back once. To tell him you didn’t love him back. Which deep down, you knew was the biggest lie you’ve ever told. You did love him, but you didn’t want to break Stephen’s heart. Yet, any feelings for Stephen were beginning to diminish. Ever since he found out about Rob being the father, he’s been controlling, if Rob even looked at you wrong this weekend, you were sure he would beat him up on the spot. Plus, knowing that Rob had feelings for you too, made being with someone else extremely difficult.

Entering the hotel, you checked in and got in the elevator. So far, so good, all you needed to do was make it to your room and- you rammed face first into someone’s chest.

“Oh god i’m so sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts and-” Once you looked up at who it was, your mouth went dry. “Rob.”

“Y/N” He breathed out, almost relieved to see you. “We really need to talk. About everything.”

You wanted to, god did you want to, but your brain was giving you flashing red signs. “Rob I don’t-”

You were cut off by Stephen exiting the other elevator. Right, you had texted him that you were here. Wrapping his arm around your torso, Stephen presses a kiss to your temple. “Hey babe. Missed you.”

Rob let out a heavy sigh. “Steve, Y/N and I need to talk. Considering a majority of it involves our child.” He made sure to enunciate the “our”, making it clear to Stephen that he wasn’t the father, and he never would be.

“Well, Y/N hasn’t expressed any interest in seeing you, and I don’t believe that changed. So we will be going to our room.” Stephen smirked triumphantly, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards your room.

Rob scoffed, but got in the elevator anyway, instead of going after you, like an idiot.

“Stephen, slow down!” You whispered, not to disturb the other hotel guests, as you always flew in late Friday. “Stephen! You’re hurting my arm!” You shoved him off of you.

Stephen turned to look at you. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to get you out of there. I didn’t think you’d wanna talk to him.”

Opening your hotel room door, you groaned out in frustration. “Maybe if you let me get a word in, instead of making my decisions for me, you would know I could’ve handled it myself!”

Stephen stood speechless, you’d never yelled at him like that.

“I’ll be sleeping alone tonight. Goodnight Stephen.” You spat, slamming the door in his face, not waiting for a reply.

**Saturday**

As expected, all anyone wanted to talk about with you was the party and the fact that you and Rob had sex. Instead of being offended during your ops and autos, you plastered on a smile and said with enthusiasm “That’s why you use protection every single time!”.

Each one of them left with a little bit of a scowl on their face, but that’s what they get for being assholes. You were nearly 23 weeks pregnant, and extremely hormonal. Don’t mess with the mama bear.

SNS came quicker than expected because before you knew it, you were backstage while the band performed on stage. There was awkward tension though, because Rob’s brother, Matt was sitting right next to you. You had no idea what even to say. “Hey sorry I ruined your brother’s marriage?” You didn’t have much time to think it over before he tapped your shoulder.

“Hey. I’m Matt, but i’m sure you knew that already.” He gave you a grin, eerily similar to his brothers.

“Y/N, but i’m sure you’ve heard all about me. Homewrecker.” You sarcastically threw up jazz hands. “Listen, I just want to apologize to you and your family for ruining rob’s marriage-”

“I’m going to stop you right there. You did us all a favor. Marnie was always sweet to Rob, but she never liked sharing his attention. Even when they had Tyler, it was all about her. We all knew it was going to crack, we just didn’t know when. I’m surprised it lasted as long as it did to be completely honest.”

You were shocked. So she was always a bitch, Rob just never saw it. “Well, then I guess you’re welcome? I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

Matt chuckled, and eyed your stomach. “You know he’s excited right? He can’t wait for her. He sends our whole family ultrasounds now that it’s out in the open. Couldn’t be happier honestly. The smile that he gets while talking about your daughter is the biggest one I’ve seen. Almost as big as the one he gets while talking about you.”

That revelation made your face heat up. Rob talks about you, to his family? “H-he talks about me? A lot?”

Matt nodded, his eyes occasionally darting back to the screen to watch his brother perform. “All the time. Sometimes it’s hard for him to shut up. I haven’t seen that much love in his eyes in a long time. Shame you don’t feel the same way.” And with that, the band came off the stage for a moment before the encore, Matt leaving to talk with his brother for a minute.

“Yeah, except I do.” You muttered to no one in particular, your voice being drowned out by the crowd screaming for the band. Stephen came over for a quick good luck kiss, which you barely reciprocated, before he got in line to go back out. Locking eyes with Rob, you felt your heart begin to beat faster as his blue eyes seemed to stare into yours perfectly. Only when billy hit Rob on the back of the head, did the eye contact break.

Deciding you’d had enough today, you sneaked away and got in an uber early, heading back to the hotel. Once you got in your room, you quickly changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, ignoring the numerous texts you got 20 minutes later from Stephen on your whereabouts. And for the second night in a row, you went to bed alone.

**Sunday**

Sunday went off without a hitch, but Matt’s words kept ringing in your mind. He wasn’t drunk when he texted you, and he meant it. But then there was Stephen. Your boyfriend.

Once Sunday had wrapped, Stephen had come to your room with some flowers, to apologize, which made you happy, but it was like getting flowers from your mom when you’re single on valentine’s day.

“I’m sorry I tugged on your arm too hard, and I’m sorry I didn’t let you handle yourself with Rob.” Stephen smiled sheepishly, waving the flowers around before putting them on the bed.

“That’s really sweet. Thank you.” You gave him a soft smile, but when he went in for the kiss, you turned so he got your cheek instead. He looked hurt. “Sorry. Haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” You made up that excuse, when in reality, you didn’t want to kiss him.

He took it though, shrugging his shoulders. “Rob wouldn’t shut up about you today. Kind of annoying.”

“Stephen i’m pregnant with his child, it’s gonna happen. I wish you two could go back to how things were. I don’t want to ruin a 20 year friendship.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I see the way he looks at you. And I saw the text.”

You felt anger begin to bubble up under your skin. “You went through my phone?! That’s private Stephen!”

“I’m your boyfriend. I think I’m allowed to look on your phone.”

“For google or something! Not going through my messages like a jerk!” You spat, crossing your arms.

“It’s not like you had anything to hide! He confessed his feelings and you turned him down! Simple!” Stephen yelled in return.

“That’s not the point! You invaded my privacy!”

“It’s starting to seem like you want to fight with me just to fight! What’s gotten into you?!” Stephen questioned, rage becoming apparent in his own features.

“You’re being a dick! You’ve changed since you found out that Rob’s the father. You’re controlling and borderline possessive!” You shouted back.

“I’m just trying to protect you and our relationship from him!”

“Why?!”

“Because I see the way you look at him! It’s the same way I look at you! I saw the little eye contact last night and I know that’s why you ran away! I’m trying not to lose you and I feel like the only way that’s going to happen is if he’s out of your life!” Stephen yelled, his voice cracking a little bit.

“What are you saying?” You asked, a bit worried about the answer. **  
**

Stephen sighed and looked you in the eye. “I want Rob out of your life. Cons, i’ll manage its your job, but personal life, he’s out.”

You almost laughed. “Stephen, that’s not going to happen. He’s the father of my child,  and i’m not keeping him away from her.”

Stephen’s nostrils flared. “It’s either him or me. You need to choose because i’m done being strung along in your little game. And I know that if he stays, you’ll never fully love me.”

Your mouth was agape. He expected you to choose between him and Rob. He was making you choose.

“Him or Me, Y/N” Stephen spoke again, his voice harsh.

“I-”

**Rob’s POV**

Rob was laying in his bed, flicking through TV channels. This weekend hadn’t gone like he had hoped. He thought he’d be able to talk to you, try to make up for what Marnie did, but Stephen was everywhere. The second he’d try to talk to you, Stephen would be there, taking you away.

A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts. Who would be here this late?

Opening the door, Rob was shocked to come face to face with you. “Y/N. It’s late, what are you doing here?”

You pushed past him to enter the room and you turned to face him. “I lied.”

All color drained from Rob’s face. What did you lie about? Was Stephen actually the baby’s father? Had Marnie been right this whole time?

“A-about what?” Rob stuttered, shutting the hotel room door.

You took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “When you texted me that night, telling me you loved me and I told you I didn’t feel the same. I lied.”

Rob’s face had shock written all over it. “Does that mean-”

“Yes Rob. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I’ve been trying to hide it but I can’t anymore. And I just hope that deep down, you still love me too.” Your voice matched your face. Hopeful. “Please say you still love me and I’m not too late.”

Rob was still silent. It took him a moment before he opened his mouth. “I.”


End file.
